Guarding Her Heart
by Angel Cena
Summary: FBI Agent Alanna Richardson has to go undercover as a manager to protect WWE Superstar John Cena from an assassin, but not only does she have to guard him, but her heart as well. What happens when love gets involved? Completed!
1. Alanna's New Assignment

(Author's Note: The only people I own are Alanna, David, Jack and whoever else I create)  
  
Alanna Richardson was walking down the hallway of her office in the Federal Bureau of Investigations in Washington, DC. She walked with a sense of determination as she was heading to her boss's office. At only 25 she was the best agent in the Bureau and she knew how to get the job done. She had just her latest case and she knew that her boss all ready had another one coming. She slid her ID card through the slot and when the machined beeped she opened the door and entered the main offices. She walked in and saw all the agents looking at her, mainly the men lusting after her, with blond hair, blue eyes and curves in all the right places, she knew that the men wanted her, but she refused to get involved with any of them. She finally got to her boss's office and knocked on the door. She heard, "Come in," and when she opened the door, she saw her boss, David Lopez sitting at his desk, when he looked up he smiled, "Ahh, Agent Richardson, welcome back, please have a seat."  
  
"Thank you sir," said Alanna as she shook his hand, placed the file on his desk and finally sat down, "there you go, the Martinez case closed."  
  
"Amazing," said Lopez as he flipped through the file and then smiled, "in two months you solved this case that normally would take close to a year." He leaned back in his chair and then looked at Alanna, "now are you ready for your next case?"  
  
"How long have you known me?" said Alanna as she give him a look.  
  
"True, true," said David as he handed her a folder, "this is Jack-"  
  
"Jack Hart," said Alanna interrupting him with bitterness, "former Sniper for the SWAT team in LA, one of the best shots on the force, except for me. Was kicked off the force five years ago for taking a bribe during the drug bust. Currently one of the best assassins in the world. What about him?"  
  
"You do your homework," said David with amazement.  
  
"He and I had a run-in two years ago," said Alanna, "let's say we have a past."  
  
David nodded as he tossed her another picture, "This is John Cena..."  
  
"John Cena, professional wrestler, works for the WWE, known for doing freestyles before every match. Was known as Prototype, in UPW, joined WWE in June of 2002. One the best superstars there, finishing move the F-U."  
  
"How do you..."  
  
"I have a cousin who is a big fan of his," said Alanna.  
  
"Well," said David as he looked at her, "Hart is after Cena, apparently someone is paying Hart a lot of money to get rid of him. It's your job to protect him."  
  
"You want me to do what?"  
  
"I want you be his bodyguard," said Lopez, "you will need to go undercover as a "valet". You are going to be his manager, Vince McMahon is going along with this."  
  
"Boss, with all due respect, may I ask why me? Why not one of the male agents?"  
  
"Two reasons. One, Cena does not want a bodyguard so we have to send in someone undercover to protect him, and two you are the best agent I got, and Vince asked for the best. So are you going to take the case?"  
  
Alanna looked at him and sighed, she did not want the case, but she has never turned down one yet. "I'll take the case."  
  
"Excellent," said Lopez, "I knew you would not let me down." He handed her the files and smiled, "Good luck Agent Richardson."  
  
"Thank you Sir," said Alanna and walked out of the office wondering what she was getting herself in.  
  
Later that night, Alanna was doing some research in her apartment, and she could not believe that she had to protect a pro wrestler. For God sakes, she protected the first lady! Was someone playing a huge joke on her? She closed the folder and sighed, "What a night, and tomorrow it begins." She then looked at the picture on her mantle and sighed, "After so long, I will finally get Hart, and I will do it for you. I swear this to you." 


	2. Alanna Meets Cena

The next night Alanna entered the arena and sighed knowing that this is the first night of her new assignment, protecting a professional wrestler. Her blond hair was in a braid and she wore a business suit that hugged her in all the right places. She wore a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes and walked with her usual confidence as she made her way to toward the dressing rooms. She stopped a security officer and asked, "Excuse me, I am looking for Vince McMahon's dressing room can you help me find it? It's my first night here on Smackdown."  
  
"Sure," said the guard, "go the end of the hallway and take a left, it's the three door on the right. By the way welcome to Smackdown."  
  
"Thanks," said Alanna and then made her way to the dressing room, suddenly she saw the "**_JOHN CENA_**" sign on the door. She stopped right in front of it and stared at it for a few moments before she went on her way. When she finally got to Vince McMahon's office she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," said the voice from the other side of the door, when Alanna came in, she saw the Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment, Vincent Kennedy McMahon standing there staring at her. Vince was surprised that a woman he did not know was standing in front of her. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Agent Alanna Richardson of the FBI," said Alanna as she extended showed her badge and then extended her hand to him, "I was sent here to protect Mr. John Cena."  
  
Vince shook her hand, but was still surprised, "They sent a woman to protect Cena?"  
  
Alanna sighed as she removed her sunglasses and stared at Vince, "Do you have a problem with this sir?"  
  
"Well, I was sort of expecting a male agent. Agent Lopez said he would send me his best agent when I asked for help."  
  
"Mr. McMahon," said Alanna "I am the best agent in the Bureau. Plus I was told that Mr. Cena would not know that he would be have a bodyguard, since he refuses to have one and if we sent a male agent here, he would know who the agent is, and not live his life. So hence why they sent me, I am going undercover has his new manager, that way he is less suspicious."  
  
"How do I know you can do the job?"  
  
Alanna smiled as she said, "I was the former bodyguard of the first lady when I was in the secret service at age twenty sir."  
  
"You were in the secret service?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Why are you in the FBI?"  
  
"Because sir, I wanted to do field work, instead of being a bodyguard."  
  
"Adrenal junkie?"  
  
"No sir, I prefer to have a different kind of case instead of the same person to protect."  
  
"I see, but why did they send you to be Cena's bodyguard?"  
  
"Simple, I am the best agent the FBI and one of the best bodyguards in this country. Captain Lopez knows I am can get the job done no matter what. And rest assure, John Cena will be protected with every inch of my life."  
  
Vince smiled as he said, "That is all I wanted to hear. Let me get him so you can meet him." Alanna nodded so he then sent for Cena. "Welcome to the WWE," he said and shook her hand again until he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
Suddenly John Cena walked into the dressing room, and he smiled at Vince with his usual attitude, "Yo Mr. McMahon! John Cena is in da house!" He shook hands with Vince and then noticed Alanna leaning against the wall staring at him. John noticed everything about her, her hair, her face, her body... but it was most her eyes that caught his attention. The suit she was wearing really brought out her blue eyes, he couldn't read what was going on in her mind as she stared at him, but she kept staring at him. "Who is the girl?"  
  
"Alanna Richardson," said Alanna with a voice that reminded him of silk wrapped around steel as she walked up toward him. She extended her hand to him and when he shook her hand, both of them felt something between them, but Alanna had to shove it aside. She know not to get emotionally involved, she has a job to do, and will not let her emotions get the best of her. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Alanna," said John, "the name is John Cena." He could not believe how beautiful the name fitted the woman standing in front of him. _"Alanna,"_ thought John, _"I love the sound of her name on my lips. Her eyes are so beautiful, I could get so lost in them."_  
  
"John," said Alanna breaking his thoughts, "you can let go of my hand now."  
  
John looked at her and then noticed that he was still holding her hand, "Oh I am sorry." He released her hand, but when he did, he felt lonely. "So are you new here on Smackdown?"  
  
"Yes she is," said Vince, "in fact she is your new manager."  
  
John looked at him with surprise, "my new manager?"  
  
"Yes," said Vince, "since Dawn Marie left two months ago, I figured that it was time for you to have a new manager."  
  
John looked at Alanna and smiled, "Cool." John thought "_I get this beautiful woman as my manager? I am SO lucky, and I am going to make everyone jealous. Wow, I think I am in love... whoa... where did that come from? I still love Dawn, every though she left me."_ John shook the thoughts of Dawn and thing extended his arm to Alanna, "shall we go to our dressing room?"  
  
Alanna was surprised, but she slipped her hand through his elbow, "let's go." John lead her to the door, but before she left, she looked at Vince and nodded to him telling him that she has everything in control. 


	3. Getting A Lead

The following week, it was a couple hours before Smackdown was to start and Alanna was up in the catwalks making her rounds and making sure that Hart was not here. When she finished her rounds, she hooked herself back into the harness and slid down the rope toward the ground. When she got on the floor of the ring, she laughed and unhooked herself. "God I love doing that," she said with a smile, "it never gets old." She removed the harness and just as she was about to leave the ring her cell phone rang. "Richardson."  
  
"How's it going Agent Richardson?" asked Lopez on the other line.  
  
"Good well sir," said Alanna, "just did my rounds in the catwalks, no sign of Hart. Cena does not suspect a thing about me."  
  
"Wonderful. So how is life as a WWE "Diva"?"  
  
"Not too bad," said Alanna as she leaned against the turnbuckle, "the fans seem to like me, but I think it's because I am with Cena or something."  
  
"Speaking of Cena, has he told you about why Hart if after him or something?"  
  
"No sir. He seems to be tight lipped about it, but then again it is going to take a while for him to trust me. But I do have a lead, I just need to get some research on it."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Cena has an ex-girlfriend named Dawn Marie who left the WWE about two months ago, around the same time Hart was hired to kill Cena. I am going to call a couple of my sources to get some information on her, I am sure there is plenty."  
  
"Great job Richardson, I will call you soon for a update. Keep up the good work."  
  
"Yes sir," said Alanna, "Richardson out." She hung up but then dialed another number, "Hey Mikey, it's me. I am fine, you? Great, listen I need a favor from you. I need any and all information on Dawn Marie Psaltis. P-s-a- l-t-i-s. Yeah, anything that the fans wouldn't know, I've all ready got that information. For my new case. Yes I finished the Martinez case last week and all ready I am on a new case. By tomorrow? You are the best, send it to my place. Thanks Mikey, bye." While she was on the phone John had came out onto the Titantron and he noticed her in the ring. He smiled and decided to make his way down.  
  
She hung up the phone just as she heard John call her name, "Hey Alanna!" He slid into the ring and walked up to her. She was looking good in a white tee-shirt and a pair of black jeans that hugged her curves and her hair in a simple ponytail. He smiled his dazzling smile "What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Mentally preparing myself for tonight," said Alanna. She tried not to noticed how good he look in the clothes he was wearing. A white tanks top and black shorts..... but she shook it off, as hard as it was. _(A/N: I think everyone can relate...)  
_  
"Oh I know the feeling," said John and then he noticed the harness, "I guess one of the crewmen forgot their harness." He took it and placed it outside the ring while Alanna was making a mental note to remember to hide equipment after use, "Do you want to help me warm up?"  
  
Alanna looked at him a smiled, "Sure," said Alanna as she put her cell phone back in the belt clip. He suddenly removed his white tank top and Alanna forgot who she was for a minute. She could not believe how perfect his body was, and how she longed to touch every part of his... suddenly she snapped out of it and mentally slapped herself. _"Knock it off Richardson,"_ she thought, _"we've got a job to do, we have to protect John from Hart and NOT get emotionally involved... no matter how handsome he looks shirtless."_ She looked again and got a nice view of his backside. When John looked at her, she smiled and said, "Ready?"  
  
"You know it," said John and together they began to stretch in the little time they had before the fans would start piling into so they could see the show. As they were stretching John noticed how perfect her muscles move, and could not believe how fit she was. He suddenly noticed a strand of her blond hair fell in front of her face, and he longs to pushed the strand back..._ "Stop it John!"_ thought John as he mentally slapped himself, _"she is your manager! Plus your heart is still with Dawn... or is it?"  
_  
Meanwhile Jack "The Snake" Hart was in his place cleaning his gun while he was watching Smackdown, since his next hit was John Cena. He was called "The Snake" because he was well known for hiding and confusing the Feds on where he was during the kill. He smiled as he saw John making his way down to the ring with Alanna for his match. Jack noticed how much the fans love him and understand why the person who wanted him dead hated him so much. "So Mr. Cena, are you ready to meet your Maker? Well whether you are ready or not, you will be meeting him real soon." Jack then rose his gun and shot a picture of John right between his eyes. "Real soon."  
  
The next the night Alanna was looking at the research that another source she had got her on Dawn Marie and sighed, so far she mainly read the stuff that the WWE fans knew about her that they could find on the Internet, from her paralegal days with Vince up to her relationship with John Cena. "I knew this shit all ready, how about something I don't know!" She closed that file and then opened one that Mikey sent her, and she when she opened it she was amazed at some of the information she read about Dawn Marie. Suddenly she noticed a form that had a picture with it, Alanna picked it up and was simply amazed that Mikey found this picture. "Well, well. I think I need to have a nice little chat with an old friend of mine. Mikey, you're the best." Alanna smiled as she knew that the case was slowly coming together. 


	4. The Meeting

It was a quiet night in San Francisco, even though it is usually buzzing at this time, there were people in the streets, but not as many as there usually is. Alanna was walking down the street with a purpose, knowing that her friend had some important information for her concerning her case that would hopefully lead her to Hart and solve this case so Cena could get on with his life and she could have some closure. She sighed as she put that aside and got to the alley that she was suppose to be at. She leaned against the wall and watching the people walked by, waiting for the person to hurry their ass up to she could get the information and go home, she was tired and she had an early flight to get to the next destination for Smackdown. Finally a couple minutes had gone by and a man dressed in black came and leaned against the wall not to far from her. "Give my regards to Broadway," said the man in code.  
  
"I'll tell the gang at 42nd street that you will soon be there," said Alanna and he knew she was the one, when he nodded she asked, "What do you got for me?"  
  
"Got the money?" asked the man.  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes and handed him the money, "Talk."  
  
After he counted he smiled and said, "I think the information I have for you is worth more than this." But suddenly she grabbed him, pulled him into the alley, shoved him to the wall and aimed her gun at him. "All right all right! I'll talk." She back away from him, "Jeez Agent Richardson, a little trigger happy don't you think?"  
  
"You've never seen me trigger happy. Just tell me what I want to know," said Alanna as she started to get impatient and placed her gun back into it's holster.  
  
"OK," said the man as he looked at her, "you want to know about Dawn Marie correct?"  
  
"Yes I do," said Alanna, "she's Cena's ex, she disappeared around the same time Hart was hired."  
  
"Well, what I am going to tell you, will really help," said the man, "Dawn Marie was not too honest with Mr. Cena."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Dawn Marie is a married woman."  
  
"She's married?"  
  
"Yes, she changed her last name when she went into the WWE. Since her last name would cause major trouble. Apparently she and her hubby have not been on the best of terms after she found out who he really is. So she decided that and Cena would hook up to really pissed off the husband."  
  
"Big mistake I take it?"  
  
"Bingo, originally she only wanted it to be on-screen, since she knew her husband loved to watch it, but I guess she did not count on the fact that Cena would fall in love with her and she would return the feelings for him. So it went both on and off screen. Well hubby found out about the off screen happenings, and was pissed."  
  
"So he hired Hart to kill Cena."  
  
"And Dawn Marie."  
  
"Dawn too?"  
  
"You see, her husband is does not like his wives to cheat on him. Dawn isn't his first wife. In fact, she's his second wife."  
  
"I take it the first kicked the bucket."  
  
"You know it. When Dawn found out that hubby hired Hart to kill her, she called the FBI, and went into Witness Protection Program."  
  
"That would explain her disappearance." said Alanna, "Did Cena ever find out about Dawn's marriage or why Hart is after him?"  
  
"Please, not even Vince McMahon knew about Dawn's situation. When he a background check he got a fake one for "Dawn Marie Psaltis". He does not know that with his relationship with Dawn Marie, he signed his death warrant."  
  
"OK, here is the million dollar question. Who is Dawn's husband?"  
  
"Are you ready for this?" said the man, "its-" The question was never answered, since her source met his maker when a bullet made a home in the center of his forehead. He fell faster than a ton of bricks.  
  
Alanna jumped lightly and kneel next to him, grabbed her gun and felt for a pulse. "Shit. I'll give your regards to Broadway." She looked around for someone and then noticed a figure on a roof not far from the running the opposite direction. "Damn it. Hart." She left the alley, then at a pay phone she called the cops, then made her way back to where was staying. Suddenly her cell phone rang, "Richardson."  
  
"How did it go with your source?" asked Lopez  
  
"It was going well..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"He's dead. Someone knew I was meeting him, so they gave a bullet a nice home"  
  
"Damn it," said Lopez, "before he was killed did he give you any information?"  
  
"Dawn Marie was cheating on her husband with Cena. So he hired Hart to kill both her and Cena. Hence why she disappeared, apparently she is in the WPP. I have a very strong feeling that her husband is a big wig in the underworld, since I know for a fact it costs anyone a pretty penny to get Hart. So he has to have to right amount of money to hired Hart, the question is, who is he? But the only ones who knows him is Hart, and Dawn Marie. We have a better chance of finding Dawn Marie than finding Hart and I know he would not tell us even if he was on his dead bed."  
  
"You know is going to be very hard to get anything on Dawn from the WPP, you know how they are."  
  
"I know, but if we want to found out who wants Cena dead, we have to go to her, otherwise, Cena will be like my source, going six feet under." She hung up the phone and began to pray for a miracle to help her solve this case, and prevent another person from dying at the hands of Jack Hart. 


	5. In The Locker Room

The next night Alanna was pacing in the dressing trying hard to figure out how to solve this case. Since the big piece of the puzzle was who was Dawn's husband, and the people in the WPP were being a pain since there were rules and regulations that protected Dawn. "Damn it all to hell," said Alanna as she continued to pace back and forth, "this case is a major pain in the ass. I should have been done now with Hart in prison or dead and John Cena safe from him! Damn it! This is such a pain in the ass!" She sighed as she finally sat down and placed her head in her hands, "I need to get this case closed soon."  
  
A couple minutes later John walked into the room and smiled when he saw Alanna, even though she had her head down. Her blond hair was flowing through her fingers and glimmered in the dim light of the room, it reminded him of gold sparkling in the sunlight. "Have a headache?" He said making himself known to her, when her head popped up, he saw her beautiful sapphire eyes and her sweet smile, he felt like falling to his knees and thanking god for his good luck.  
  
"John," said Alanna, "no I don't have a headache, just praying that you have a good match tonight." She smiled at him and noticed the smile that he returned to him, it was a very nice smile. His eyes were a pretty shade of blue, she felt like sinking into... she mentally slapped herself and began to hate herself for it. She stood up and fixed her shirt, "Are you ready for your match?" She noticed that John was still staring at her and shook her head, "John?"  
  
John shook his head, snapping back into reality and smiled, "Yeah I am ready for my match. Let's go." He smiled as he turned around and walked right into the door, John groaned in pain then opened the door and when he looked at Alanna, she was trying not to laugh. He shook his head, extended his hand to her, and they walked together to the ring, the whole time Alanna was trying not to laugh.  
  
About twenty minutes later John was in a match with Bubba Ray Dudley, Alanna was standing by the ring wearing a nice halter top and a short black skirt. She wore her usual sunglasses, so no one could see her face. Bubba Ray had John in a submission move and Alanna was getting the crowd hyped up to get John motivated to get out of the move. John made his way to his feet and got out of the move, but when he bounced off the ropes John was met with a spinebuster. Bubba went for the pin, but John rose his shoulder for the 2 count. Alanna clapped her hands, but suddenly noticed D-Von Dudley making his way down the ring to help Bubba. Alanna suddenly ran and stopped at the bottom of the ramp causing D-Von to stop where he was. She stood in her stance from when she was the bodyguard for the first lady. D-Von was tempted to just knock her down, but the look she was giving him cause him to turn around and leave. As that was happening John Cena reversed the Bubba Bomb and hit the F-U for the three count. The bell rang the John was announced the winner. Alanna slipped into the ring and rose John's hand for the victory, but Bubba Ray was so pissed he went and grabbed a chair. He came back into the ring and John noticed this so he pushed Alanna out of the way as the chair met with his head causing him to bust open. Bubba laughed then got out of the ring. Alanna was shocked that this happened and went to check on John. She and the ref helped John back to their dressing room, when she got there, "I'll take care of him."  
  
"Shouldn't I get the trainer?" asked Kioda.  
  
"No, I can take care of this," said Alanna and Kioda made his way back toward the ring. "John sit here, while I clean you up OK?" She placed him in the chair the cabinet where her first aid kit was. She grabbed a cloth and when to go soak it with water, "John I am going to have to sit on your lap so I can get a better look at it." John nodded as she sat on his lap and gently began to wipe the blood off of his face. John watched her face as she worked carefully to cause him as little pain as possible. When she finished cleaning his face, she stood up, grabbed the peroxide and another cloth.  
  
He winced she placed the cloth on his wound, "Ow! Damn it all to hell!"  
  
"Sorry, and watch the language!" said Alanna and continued to clean the wound. John started to fidget and Alanna sighed, "Stop moving."  
  
"I can't help it, it hurts!"  
  
"You are being such a baby!"  
  
"Please I am 27 years old!"  
  
"Well you are acting like my three year old nephew! Now relax I am I done" She finished cleaning the wound and threw that cloth away. She got up again and grabbed some ointment and a bandage, she sat back down on his lap and placed it on his forehead. "There, now was that so hard?"  
  
"No," said John, "thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"How did you know how to do that?"  
  
"I've had a lot of practice," said Alanna as she then kissed the bandage. "There now it should be all better." She laughed and John loved how it sounded.  
  
John laughed as he said, "It is now." He looked into her eyes and smiled at her. Alanna smiled back, but both their smiles slightly faded when John's eyes moved to her lips. She got lost in his eyes and the connection between them pulled them together and suddenly their lips met in a passionate kiss. John wrapped one arm around her waist while his other one slipped through her hair feeling its softness and pulling her closer to him. Alanna wrapped her arms around John and opened her mouth, allowing John's tongue to slip in. Their tongues did a slow tango as John glided the hand from her hair down the length of her back. They felt like the whole world disappeared and that they were the only people were there. John suddenly thought, _"My God, I am in love."_ A couple minutes later they broke the kiss to get some air, John and Alanna were panting for breath afterwards.  
  
When Alanna finally opened her eyes, she looked at John and reality finally sank in on what just happened. Her eyes went wide as she suddenly realized that she just kissed John and she knew that it was not supposed to happen. "I gotta go." She suddenly got off of his lap and ran out the door, leaving John confused and surprised. "Damn it! What was I thinking!? I kissed him! I kissed him! I was not supposed to do that! I can't not get involved with him! Damn it!" She then placed her hand on her lips and could still taste his kiss, "he is a pretty damn good kisser... damn it! I should of known this would happen! I can't get involved with him! I just can't! I have to be more careful around him, otherwise he will end up six feet under." She sighed and prayed for a miracle. 


	6. An Attempt On Cena

A week later Alanna was making her usual rounds on the catwalks, trying to get her mind off of what happened between her and Cena last week, but she could not help but stop as she placed her hand on her lips, closed her eyes and remembered it all too well.  
  
_FLASH BACK  
  
About twenty minutes later John was in a match with Bubba Ray Dudley, Alanna was standing by the ring wearing a nice halter top and a short black skirt. She wore her usual sunglasses, so no one could see her face. Bubba Ray had John in a submission move and Alanna was getting the crowd hyped up to get John motivated to get out of the move. John made his way to his feet and got out of the move, but when he bounced off the ropes John was met with a spinebuster. Bubba went for the pin, but John rose his shoulder for the 2 count. Alanna clapped her hands, but suddenly noticed D-Von Dudley making his way down the ring to help Bubba. Alanna suddenly ran and stopped at the bottom of the ramp causing D-Von to stop where he was. She stood in her stance from when she was the bodyguard for the first lady. D-Von was tempted to just knock her down, but the look she was giving him cause him to turn around and leave. As that was happening John Cena reversed the Bubba Bomb and hit the F-U for the three count. The bell rang the John was announced the winner. Alanna slipped into the ring and rose John's hand for the victory, but Bubba Ray was so pissed he went and grabbed a chair. He came back into the ring and John noticed this so he pushed Alanna out of the way as the chair met with his head causing him to bust open. Bubba laughed then got out of the ring. Alanna was shocked that this happened and went to check on John. She and the ref helped John back to their dressing room, when she got there, "I'll take care of him."  
  
"Shouldn't I get the trainer?" asked Kioda.  
  
"No, I can take care of this," said Alanna and Kioda made his way back toward the ring. "John sit here, while I clean you up OK?" She placed him in the chair the cabinet where her first aid kit was. She grabbed a cloth and when to go soak it with water, "John I am going to have to sit on your lap so I can get a better look at it." John nodded as she sat on his lap and gently began to wipe the blood off of his face. John watched her face as she worked carefully to cause him as little pain as possible. When she finished cleaning his face, she stood up, grabbed the peroxide and another cloth.  
  
He winced she placed the cloth on his wound, "Ow! Damn it all to hell!"  
  
"Sorry, and watch the language!" said Alanna and continued to clean the wound. John started to fidget and Alanna sighed, "Stop moving."  
  
"I can't help it, it hurts!"  
  
"You are being such a baby!"  
  
"Please I am 27 years old!"  
  
"Well you are acting like my three year old nephew! Now relax I am I done" She finished cleaning the wound and threw that cloth away. She got up again and grabbed some ointment and a bandage, she sat back down on his lap and placed it on his forehead. "There, now was that so hard?"  
  
"No," said John, "thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"How did you know how to do that?"  
  
"I've had a lot of practice," said Alanna as she then kissed the bandage. "There now it should be all better." She laughed and John loved how it sounded.  
  
John laughed as he said, "It is now." He looked into her eyes and smiled at her. Alanna smiled back, but both their smiles slightly faded when John's eyes moved to her lips. She got lost in his eyes and the connection between them pulled them together and suddenly their lips met in a passionate kiss. John wrapped one arm around her waist while his other one slipped through her hair feeling its softness and pulling her closer to him. Alanna wrapped her arms around John and opened her mouth, allowing John's tongue to slip in. Their tongues did a slow tango as John glided the hand from her hair down the length of her back. They felt like the whole world disappeared and that they were the only people were there.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
She opened her eyes and groaned when she realized that she let her mind wandered. "Damn it Richardson! You need to put that out of your mind! You are suppose to protect John, not make out with him!" She hooked herself up back onto the rope, checked to make sure no one could see her, and jumped off the catwalk. She slid down onto the ground and landed back into the ring. She removed the harness, detached the rope and placed them back into her duffel bag. She picked up her bag and walked toward the back and prepared for John's match tonight.  
  
After the match John and Alanna got their stuff and walked out to Alanna's car, since they were in DC for Smackdown. "Good match John," said Alanna to break the silence.  
  
"Thanks," said John but suddenly stopped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We need to talk about what happened last week," said John.  
  
Alanna was about to speak when suddenly a set of headlights flashed and she saw a car heading straight toward... John. "Look out John!" she ran up to him and pushed him onto the hood of a car just as the car sped right past them and drove off. Alanna finally felt the pain of landing on the hood of the car in her hip. She watched the car and said softly, "Hart." She then looked at John, "You OK?"  
  
"I am fine," said John as he slipped off the hood of the car, "you?" He extended his hand to her to help her off the car.  
  
"My hip hurts, but it's OK," said Alanna as John helped her off the car, "do you know what that was about?" When John did not answer Alanna sighed, "Cena, is there something you want to tell me?" She grabbed his arm and made her look at him, "John please tell me."  
  
When John saw the look in her eyes, he sighed and said, "Fine, but not here."  
  
"Let's go to my place," said Alanna, John nodded and when he hopped into her car and closed they door, but she stayed out to make a call. "Lopez it's me. I need you to find Dawn Marie _**ASAP**_." John did not know who she was talking to since the motor was on and he had the radio on.  
  
"You know how it is with-"  
  
"I don't _**care **_about the WPP's rules for protecting her damn it!! Tell them it is a matter of life and death! Hart just _**tried**_ to kill Cena about two minutes ago!"  
  
"_**What!?**_"  
  
"You heard me, he tried to get Cena with a car. So tell the WPP that we need Dawn Marie otherwise **_Cena's blood is on their hands_**!" Alanna then hung up the phone and hopped into her car. She drove her apartment buliding and parked in her usual spot. They got out of the car and made their way into her apartment. When they got into her apartment she turned on the light and she placed her bag on the floor. "Home sweet home."  
  
John placed his next to hers and said, "Nice place." It was a soft blue with white furniture, there was a bouquet of roses, and there were pictures around the place.  
  
"Thanks," said Alanna, "are you hungry or thirsty?"  
  
"Do you have any coffee?" said John.  
  
"Sure," said Alanna and went and made a pot. A couple minutes later she poured two cups of coffee into mugs, "cream or sugar?"  
  
"A splash of cream and two sugars," said John and Alanna did so, then just placed sugar into her cup. They then sat down at her kitchen table and she gave him the cup. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." After she sipped the sweet brew, she looked him in the eye and said, "Are you ready to tell me what is going on?"  
  
After John took a sip of his coffee, he looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes, now what is going on?"  
  
John sighed and said, "OK. It all started about six months ago..." 


	7. Confessions Pt 1

"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." After she sipped the sweet brew, she looked him in the eye and said, "Are you ready to tell me what is going on?"  
  
After John took a sip of his coffee, he looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes, now what is going on?"   
  
John sighed and said, "OK. It all started about six months ago... You've heard about Dawn Marie right?"  
  
"All I heard was that she disappeared three months ago," Alanna lied as she remembered what her source said before he kicked the bucket.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
"OK," said the man as he looked at her, "you want to know about Dawn Marie correct?"  
  
"Yes I do," said Alanna, "she's Cena's ex, she disappeared around the same time Hart was hired."  
  
"Well, what I am going to tell you, will really help," said the man, "Dawn Marie was not too honest with Mr. Cena."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Dawn Marie is a married woman."  
  
"She's married?"  
  
"Yes, she changed her last name when she went into the WWE. Since her last name would cause major trouble. Apparently she and her hubby have not been on the best of terms after she found out who he really is. So she decided that and Cena would hook up to really pissed off the husband."  
  
"Big mistake I take it?"  
  
"Bingo, originally she only wanted it to be on-screen, since she knew her husband loved to watch it, but I guess she did not count on the fact that Cena would fall in love with her and she would return the feelings for him. So it went both on and off screen. Well hubby found out about the off screen happenings, and was pissed."  
  
"So he hired Hart to kill Cena."  
  
"And Dawn Marie."  
  
"Dawn too?"  
  
"You see, her husband is does not like his wives to cheat on him. Dawn isn't his first wife. In fact, she's his second wife."  
  
"I take it the first kicked the bucket."  
  
"You know it. When Dawn found out that hubby hired Hart to kill her, she called the FBI, and went into Witness Protection Program."  
  
"That would explain her disappearance." said Alanna, "Did Cena ever find out about Dawn's marriage or why Hart is after him?"  
  
"Please, not even Vince McMahon knew about Dawn's situation. When he a background check he got a fake one for "Dawn Marie Psaltis". He does not know that with his relationship with Dawn Marie, he signed his death warrant."  
  
"OK, here is the million dollar question. Who is Dawn's husband?"  
  
"Are you ready for this?" said the man, "its-" The question was never answered, since her source met his maker when a bullet made a home in the center of his forehead. He fell faster than a ton of bricks.  
  
Alanna jumped lightly and kneel next to him, grabbed her gun and felt for a pulse. "Shit. I'll give your regards to Broadway." She looked around for someone and then noticed a figure on a roof not far from the running the opposite direction. "Damn it. Hart." She left the alley, then at a pay phone she called the cops, then made her way back to where was staying.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
"Yeah," said John as he took another sip of his coffee, "well before she disappeared, we were a couple. Both on and off the screen, originally Dawn and I agreed to keep it only on screen. It went good for about two months, but neither one of us expected for love to hit us in the face."  
  
"So it then went both on and off screen?"   
  
"Yeah," said John and he smiled lightly, "it was a perfect relationship. Until about three months ago."  
  
"When she disappeared," said Alanna as she took another sip of her coffee and felt sorry for him when John nodded. "Did she explain to you why she left?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can you tell me what happened that day?"  
  
"Sure, it all started when I had arrived at the arena" said John as he remembered that day all to well.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
John Cena was all smiles as he made his way toward his dressing room, since he was looking forward to seeing his girlfriend Dawn Marie. He could not believe how wonderful life was now that he had Dawn Marie in his life. She was everything to him and he loved her so much. He could not wait to see that wonderful smile of hers and to feel her in his embrace. When he opened the door, he saw Dawn quickly packing her bags. "Dawn are you going somewhere?"  
  
Dawn Marie Psaltis looked at him and sighed as she wished she got out of the arena before he came in, since it is going to be harder. "John, listen, I am sorry that I have to do this, but we are over."  
  
John was horrified at this, "What? Why?"  
  
Dawn sighed as she placed the last thing in her bag, "I need to disappear for a while, and it would be better if we are not together, so you can date other women."  
  
She tried to leave, but John grabbed her arm to stop her, "Dawn, I don't want to date other women. I love you and I only want to be with you."  
  
"I know, and I want that too, but for right now," said Dawn, "I need to disappear for while." She kissed him sweetly on the lips, to remember every part of him, she then went to the door.  
  
"Dawn," said John causing her to stop and look at him, "will I ever see you again?"  
  
Dawn smiled lightly, feeling tears forming in her eyes, "I honestly don't know. Goodbye John." She walked out of the dressing room knowing that she did the right thing for the both of them, but at the same time she felt her heart breaking in a million pieces and wondered how long it would be until those pieces could be put back together.   
  
John was shocked at what happened just a couple minutes ago, "Bye Dawn," he finally said and fell to his knees as he began to cry, since he had just lost the love of his life. A few minutes later he got himself up, changed his clothes and got ready for his match, but with a heavy heart.  
  
END FLASHBACK_  
  
"And that is what happened," said John as he wiped the tear that came on the corner of his eye. He sipped the last of his coffee and looked at Alanna, he saw that her eyes were full of sympathy.  
  
"I am so sorry John," said Alanna as she took one of his hands, even though her mind was telling her not to. She gave his hand a gently squeeze, which he returned with a light smile. She sighed as she asked the question she was wondering, "so do you know why someone is trying to take your life?"  
  
John sighed as he noticed his cup was empty, "Can I have another cup?" Alanna nodded and poured him another cup. He smiled in thanks, took a sip and then continued. "Not until month before you came to be my manager, the first two times I thought were just accidents."  
  
"The first two times?"  
  
"Yeah, one time one of the crates fell, and the other was a runaway forklift."  
  
"So now you know that someone is after you?"  
  
"Yeah," said John, "the week before you came to the WWE, I found this note that was for Dawn, apparently this is what made her leave in such a hurry and made me realize that someone was out to kill me."  
  
"Do you have it?"  
  
He grabbed his duffel bag and grabbed the note from the pocket and handed it to her, she opened it and read the contents:  
  
"Dear Dawn,  
  
You think you were so clever hooking up with that punk Cena huh? You thought I would not find out about the off screen activities that you two are doing? Ha! You don't know me at all do you? You did not think I would send someone to keep their eyes on you for me. Nice try though. How long did you think you could get away with this? Did you actually think you could marry him? I don't think so, considering you are married to me and there is no way I would give you a divorce.   
  
You made a huge mistake by hooking up with Cena, since now I have to kill the both of you. I can't afford having one of you alive to rat me out to the Feds. So I hired Hart to get rid of ya, you know me Dawn, only the best things for you. I did love you, but you were the one who ruined it all, by not accepting who I was. So since I can't have you, I am going to make sure that no one does.  
  
Enjoy your moments on Earth now, because pretty soon, they ain't going to last long. Rest in Peace Dawn.  
  
Your Loving Husband."  
  
Alanna was a little ticked since it did not say the name of Dawn's husband, but at least Cena knew why there was someone after that. She looked at John as he said, "She was married. It turned out that Psaltis was not her real name, the Dawn Marie I knew, was all a lie. She lied to me the whole time."  
  
"Maybe it was the fact that she wanted to protect you from who she really was. She lied to everyone, including Vince."  
  
"But if she truly loved me, she would have been honest with me."  
  
"I am so sorry John," said Alanna as she sighed, "it must have been hard on you this last couple of months."  
  
"It was at first," said John as he looked at their joined hands, "but then you came along."  
  
Alanna realized where this was going, released his hand, got up from the table and looked out the window. "John there can never be anything between us."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Alanna was tempted to tell him that she was an FBI agent, but she could not have the heart to do it, "there just can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Alanna sighed as she poured herself another cup of coffee and sat back down, "All right, I will tell you the truth." 


	8. Confessions Pt 2

"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Alanna sighed as she poured herself another cup of coffee and sat back down, "All right, I will tell you the truth." Alanna looked at John and was trying to figure out how to tell him without revealing that she was an FBI agent.  
  
"What is it Alanna? Are you married?" asked John with fear of the answer.  
  
"No," Alanna finally spoke, "I am a widow though." She grabbed the picture that was near her on and showed it to John.  
  
He took the picture from Alanna and saw the picture of her and her late husband. "What was his name?"  
  
"Jason," said Alanna as she smiled lightly at the memory of him, "we secretly married when we were very young, but we had to keep it a secret for many reasons. So when he died... it was very hard on me, since there was only one person who knew we were married. I was still offered condolences for him, but not as his wife."  
  
"How did he died?" asked John, he felt sorry for her since she also lost someone she loved dearly, but at the same time was happy since she was unavailable.  
  
Alanna sighed as she stood up and looked out the window, admiring the view of the City of DC, and the view of the State Capital. "He was killed." She closed her eyes as she remembered that horrible day all too well.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
"FREEZE FBI!" screamed Alanna after she kicked down the door. She and her partner/husband Jason with the other agents with them ran into the warehouse where there was a drug deal in progress but was met with gunfire. Alanna and Jason ran to hiding places and began to shoot back, "Another day huh?" asked Alanna as they got down to avoid the bullets.  
  
"You know it," said Jason with his dazzling smile, and then he noticed the head dealer running away, "cover me, I am going after him."  
  
"Be careful," said Alanna, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too and I will be back," said Jason, kissed her briefly. and as he went after him, Alanna began to shoot the people who were shooting at Jason. He then disappeared on the other side of the door to go after the dealer.  
  
A couple minutes later after all the other men were either gunned down or surrendered, Alanna want to the door that Jason had disappeared to, which lead to an alley. With her gun in hand, she went on her search for her husband. Suddenly she heard a gunshot and began running as fast as she could toward the direction she heard the shot coming from. When she went around the corner, she saw Jason on the ground, bleeding from the chest. "JASON!" Alanna screamed as she ran and slid next to him, she grabbed her wakie talkie and screamed into it. "I've got an agent down at the wharf! Need immediate medical attention!" She placed Jason's head on her lap, "Jay hold on honey, help is on the way."  
  
"Alanna..." Jason weak spoke as he cupped her face with his hand, "I love you."  
  
"Jason no, you are going to be fine, you need to stay with me OK?"  
  
"I love you," said Jason, knowing that his last moments on Earth were coming.  
  
"I love you too, but..." Jason stopped her by kissing her on the lips, she kissed back, but suddenly his head fell back and his hand fell to the ground. Alanna opened her eyes wide as she realized that the love of her life was gone and there was no way of bringing him back. "Jason? Jason no..." She began to cry just as the ambulance arrived, and she let the paramedics put Jason into the black bag. She began to walk away when suddenly she noticed a figure in window from the building across the street from where Jason was shot. When she squinted her eyes, she saw Jason's killer... Jack "The Snake" Hart. Jack was smiling at her with his usual smile. Alanna made eye contact with him and said, "I swear to God, I will get you Hart, even if it kills me!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
Alanna opened her eyes and sighed as she felt the tears coming down from her eyes, "After he was killed, I got so focused with work, I did not have time for a relationship. I don't want to get involved with anyone again, since they could end up dead."  
  
John stood up and walked up to her, he spun her around to make her look at him. He wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled, "Alanna, he has been dead for three years. Do you really think he would want you to close your heart? He would want you to move on with your life, he knows that he is always going to be in your heart. Alanna, there is something between us, I can feel in, I felt it when we kissed in the locker room." Alanna sighed as she knew that she had to tell him the truth, but out of nowhere John lowered his lips to hers and kissed her quickly. When he looked at her, she heard the words she did not expect to hear, "Alanna... I am in love with you."  
  
Alanna's eyes went wide with shock as she realized that her worst nightmare came true, "John..."  
  
"Alanna, I have loved you since the moment we met," he smiled as he remembered that day.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
Suddenly John Cena walked into the dressing room, and he smiled at Vince with his usual attitude, "Yo Mr. McMahon! John Cena is in da house!" He shook hands with Vince and then noticed Alanna leaning against the wall staring at him. John noticed everything about her, her hair, her face, her body... but it was most her eyes that caught his attention. The suit she was wearing really brought out her blue eyes, he couldn't read what was going on in her mind as she stared at him, but she kept staring at him. "Who is the girl?"  
  
"Alanna Richardson," said Alanna with a voice that reminded him of silk wrapped around steel as she walked up toward him. She extended her hand to him and when he shook her hand, both of them felt something between them, but Alanna had to shove it aside. She know not to get emotionally involved, she has a job to do, and will not let her emotions get the best of her. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Alanna," said John, "the name is John Cena." He could not believe how beautiful the name fitted the woman standing in front of him. "Alanna," thought John, "I love the sound of her name on my lips. Her eyes are so beautiful, I could get so lost in them."  
  
"John," said Alanna breaking his thoughts, "you can let go of my hand now."  
  
John looked at her and then noticed that he was still holding her hand, "Oh I am sorry." He released her hand, but when he did, he felt lonely. "So are you new here on Smackdown?"  
  
"Yes she is," said Vince, "in fact she is your new manager."  
  
John looked at him with surprise, "my new manager?"  
  
"Yes," said Vince, "since Dawn Marie left two months ago, I figured that it was time for you to have a new manager."  
  
John looked at Alanna and smiled, "Cool." John thought "I get this beautiful woman as my manager? I am SO lucky, and I am going to make everyone jealous. Wow, I think I am in love... whoa... where did that come from? I still love Dawn, every though she left me." John shook the thoughts of Dawn and thing extended his arm to Alanna, "shall we go to our dressing room?"  
  
Alanna was surprised, but she slipped her hand through his elbow, "let's go." John lead her to the door, but before she left, she looked at Vince and nodded to him telling him that she has everything in control.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
"Alanna there is something strong between us, I feel you, and I can see it in your eyes, you feel this too. Let's not deny what is in our hearts."  
  
"John," said Alanna, "there is something you must know." Alanna was about to confess that she was sent to protect him by the FBI, but suddenly she looked into his eyes and everything she wanted to say just faded away. Suddenly she felt something in her heart that she had not felt since Jason died... love. She realized that she was in love with John Cena and she could not live without him. Out of nowhere she lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with such a passion, that it left John shocked. But suddenly John began to kiss her back with equal passion. John lifted her up into the air and Alanna wrapped her legs around his waist. When she broke the kiss, she looked at him and said the words John longed her hear, "I love you too Cena." John smiled and kissed her again, then took her into her bedroom where the spent the whole night giving into love.  
  
The next morning Alanna woke up to the ringing of her cell phone, she looked at the number and sighed since it was Lopez. She looked at John and did not regret doing what she did. She then slipped out of John's embrace, slipped into her robe, went onto the balcony. "Richardson."  
  
"We got Dawn Marie," said Lopez.  
  
"What do you mean we got her?"  
  
"After what happened last night," said Lopez, "she decided to come out of hiding to help us. So come down to the office right away."  
  
"Yes sir," said Alanna and hung up the phone. She then looked at John who was still sleeping and realized what she had just done, but did not regret it. She quickly changed into a business suit and slipped out of the apartment after she wrote a note saying that she had to go to a autograph session and that she would be back in a couple hours. When she got into the office she began to realize that once she was done with this case... she would never see Cena again and she did not know how to live with that. 


	9. Dawn's Story

When Alanna arrived that the offices, she smiled as she felt like she was home. She signed in at the front desk, then made her way down the hallway. She made a quick stop at her office and checked on her plants. Luckily they were still alive, so that meant someone watered them while she was away. She then noticed the picture of her and Jason on the desk and sighed lightly as she picked it up. She looked at the picture and then last night flashed inside her mind. "Jay," said Alanna, "I miss you so much, but I know you are watching over me." She then placed the frame back on the desk and then made her way toward the interrogation room, she slid her card through the slot and entered hallway toward to the room. She fixed her jacket real quick and then saw Lopez waiting for her.

"Agent Richardson," said Lopez with a smile as he shook her hand, "how does it feel being her again."

"It's a little weird," said Alanna, "but then again it usually is between cases." She then nodded to the door, "she in there?"

"Yep," said Lopez, "she just went about two minutes ago and I figured we would have her wait till you got here."

"Thank you sir," said Alanna as she placed her hand on the doorknob, "wish me luck." She then opened the door and entered the room. She looked at the woman that was sitting at the table in front of her, known as Angelina Davidson she had short brown hair with some blond highlights. She was wearing some loose clothing. She was sitting nervously and tapping her fingers of her left hand causing the rings to sparkle. "Dawn Marie?"

"I was known as that," said Dawn Marie as she leaned back in the chair.

"I am Agent Alanna Richardson," said Alanna as she extended her hand to Dawn in which she shook it, "I am in charge of the John Cena case."

"I know," said Dawn, "I've you on TV every week with Cena.

"Of course," said Alanna as she sat down, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, I am all set."

"All right," said Alanna as she took a deep breath to prep herself for all the questions she had to ask, "Dawn, as you know, Jack Hart has been after you and John Cena for the last few months. You also know that your ex-husband is the one who hired Hart to kill the both you."

"I know, that is why I went into hiding."

"May I ask why you came out of hiding?"

"Well, I had heard about the latest life attempt last night on Cena, and I knew that I had to come out of hiding to get Hart and my husband in jail and save John."

"I see," said Alanna as she got ready for the big question.

As if Dawn read her mind, "My real name is Dawn Marie... Trevolani."

"Trevolani..." said Alanna as she pondered the last name, since it did ring a bell, "Wait a minute... you don't mean Big Mike Trevolani?"

"You heard of him I take it?"

"Of course, he is one of the biggest names in the New York Mafia," said Alanna with surprise, "I arrested his father Robby Trevolani for my first case in the Bureau. You're telling me your Mikey's wife?"

"Was," said Dawn, "that was before I went into hiding."

"Right, how did you meet him?"

"I was living in New York to pursue acting on Broadway. I was working in a dinner as a waitress when I met Mikey. When we met he told me his name was Michael Trevor, since I guess at the time he did not know that it would last between us. We dated for about a year before we got married in a private ceremony."

"And this whole time you did not know who he was?"

"No. it took about two years into the marriage before I found out that he was Michael Trevolani."

"How did you find out?"

"Well one day I was looking for Mike to talk to him about starting our family, since we had been married for two years and I was ready to have kids. So I went to his office and I overheard some guy screaming, "Please Trevolani! Don't kill me!" before the guy got shot. I was horrified, since the next thing I knew, I walked into the office to confront my husband,

_FLASHBACK_

_Dawn Marie Trevor walked right into the office and horrified at what she saw, there was a guy dead on the floor. She looked at her husband Michael Trevor with shock as she asked, "What is going on?"_

_Michael was shocked to see his wife Dawn Marie, since he thought she was out of the house, "Joey get it out of here." Joey and two other guys grabbed the dead body and carried it out of the office. "Sweetie I thought you were out shopping."_

_"Who is Trevolani?" said Dawn changing the subject, "I heard that guy say Trevolani before he got killed."_

_Michael sighed as he went up to his wife and sat her down on the chair, "Dawn, I am Trevolani. My real name is Michael Trevolani."_

_Dawn Marie was horrified at this news, "What!?" She could not believe what she had just heard, "You're not Michael Trevor?"_

_"No, Dawn I told you my name was Michael Trevor because I did not think that we would last that long, but then we got married."_

_"So, you are telling me that the last three years have been a lie!?" screamed Dawn._

_"The only thing that was false was my last name."_

_Dawn could not believe this, but then she suddenly realized something, "When we got our invitations for our wedding, that said Michael Trevolani, but you told me it was a misprint and you were going to reorder them..."_

_"I just sent them out."_

_"And then the minister and your best man introduced us as Mr. and Mrs. Trevolani, you again told me that they were mistaken." She was shocked at this, her whole relationship with Michael was a lie... the Michael Trevor she knew and loved... did not exist. "It was all a lie."_

_"Honey," said Michael as he took her hands, "I am so sorry, I should have told you the truth long ago. I just want to know that I love you and I know that you love me too."_

_Dawn looked at him with anger, "Love you? Michael I don't even **KNOW YOU**. For the last three years, I thought I was with a wonderful man named Michael Trevor. I was going to come and talk to you about have kids... but I just come to find out that the Michael I knew never existed! I now find out I am married to a man whole is in the mob!"_

_"Dawn," said Michael, "my father forced me into the family business, but I am trying to make it legit again and I want to you be by my side when I do. Dawn, I want us to try to make this work. I love you with all of my heart and soul. Will you please stay at my side?"_

_Dawn looked into Michael's eyes, and she still saw the man she loved, but she still was hurt on the fact that Michael lied. Yet she was still willing to try to make this work, "All right Michael, I'll stay." Michael smiled as he stood up and pulled Dawn into his arms and kissed her with the passion she knew. While the hugged Dawn was trying to figure out if she did the right thing._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So, you stayed even though you knew who he was."

"Yes, you know the saying, makes you do crazy things. I stayed because I believed Mike when he said the he was making the family legit, of course I was dead wrong. About a year and a half later I found out that Mikey became the head don of the Mafia, so he business went worse, and we got into a huge fight."

"What happened after that?"

"I needed to get out of the house, so one day I was walking down the streets of Times Square when I met a guy who worked in the Creative Team for the WWE, and then the rest is history for my days in the WWE. Then I started dating John on and off screen and then you know what happened after that."

"OK, tell me about what happened around the time you "disappeared"."

Dawn sighed as she remembered that day.

_FLASHABCK_

_Dawn Marie entered her dressing room with excitement, since she could not wait until she saw her boyfriend John. She missed him badly, she could not believe how much she was in love with him... it was a love that she once felt for her husband Michael. Suddenly her heart stopped as she thought about Michael, she realized that she had forgotten about her estranged husband since she joined the WWE. She realized that she had broken her wedding vows, but she did not care anymore. She loved John with her whole heart and soul, and could not live without him. She was going to demand a divorce and if John asked her to marry him, she would in a heartbeat. "Life is perfect right now, nothing could go wrong," said Dawn with a smile as she then noticed the white envelope with her name on it. "What is this?" She picked it up and opened it, she then began to read the note she wished she never opened._

_"Dear Dawn,  
  
You think you were so clever hooking up with that punk Cena huh? You thought I would not find out about the off screen activities that you two are doing? Ha! You don't know me at all do you? You did not think I would send someone to keep their eyes on you for me. Nice try though. How long did you think you could get away with this? Did you actually think you could marry him? I don't think so, considering you are married to me and there is no way I would give you a divorce.  
  
You made a huge mistake by hooking up with Cena, since now I have to kill the both of you. I can't afford having one of you alive to rat me out to the Feds. So I hired Hart to get rid of ya, you know me Dawn, only the best things for you. I did love you, but you were the one who ruined it all, by not accepting who I was. So since I can't have you, I am going to make sure that no one does.  
  
Enjoy your moments on Earth now, because pretty soon, they ain't going to last long. Rest in Peace Dawn.  
  
Your Loving Husband."_

_Dawn felt sick suddenly as she realized that she was truly in danger, and she quickly went to get her stuff when suddenly John came into the room._

_"Dawn are you going somewhere?" asked John with confusion.  
  
Dawn looked at him and sighed as she wished she got out of the arena before he came in, since it is going to be harder. "John, listen, I am sorry that I have to do this, but we are over."  
  
John was horrified at this, "What? Why?"  
  
Dawn sighed as she placed the last thing in her bag, "I need to disappear for a while, and it would be better if we are not together, so you can date other women."  
  
She tried to leave, but John grabbed her arm to stop her, "Dawn, I don't want to date other women. I love you and I only want to be with you."  
  
"I know, and I want that too, but for right now," said Dawn, "I need to disappear for while." She kissed him sweetly on the lips, to remember every part of him, she then went to the door.  
  
"Dawn," said John causing her to stop and look at him, "will I ever see you again?"  
  
Dawn smiled lightly, feeling tears forming in her eyes, "I honestly don't know. Goodbye John." She walked out of the dressing room knowing that she did the right thing for the both of them, but at the same time she felt her heart breaking in a million pieces and wondered how long it would be until those pieces could be put back together._

_END FLASHBACK_

Dawn began to feel the tears form in her eyes, "Leaving John was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I knew if I did not get out of there, I would have been killed. Plus I figured if I disappeared, Mike would leave Cena alone, but boy was I dead wrong. Now there had been three life attempts on John's life and it is all my fault." Alanna extended a tissue to Dawn and Dawn smiled in thanks. "Thank you." She wiped the tears from her face and sighed, "So that night I ran to the FBI and went into the Witness Protection Program. They changed my named to Angelina Davidson, and I have been living one day at a time."

Alanna sighed as she felt sorry for Dawn, having to go through so much, "I am so sorry Dawn for you having to go through all this."

"Agent Richardson, things happen for a reason. In fact, I am happy now, I have a new life." She motioned the rings on her fingers, "the WPP placed me and my new husband together, and we are in love. In fact," Dawn smiled as she placed her hands on her stomach, "I have a little one on the way, but in a way, my life could not really go one unless I helped John with his, and making sure that bastard ex-husband of mine gets what he deserves."

Alanna was amazed at the changes she saw in this Dawn Marie, "Do you know how we could get to your ex?"

"Sure," said Dawn and she grabbed a folder from her purse, then handed it to Alanna, "Here are the addresses of every home and business, not to mention the locations of his secret exits." Alanna was shocked, since this was information that her sources could probably only get half of it.

"Thank you for coming down to do this," said Alanna as she stood up.

"I had to," said Dawn as she stood up also, "I want John to be happy, and alive." They shook hands and Dawn went to the door, but stopped. She looked at Alanna and asked, "How is he?"

Alanna smiled lightly as she said, "He's happy. Good luck to you."

'Thank you," said Dawn and walked out of the room to continue on with her new life.

A couple minutes later David walked into the room and asked, "What did you get out of her."

Alanna looked at him with a smile as she slid the folder to him, "Enough to bring down Michael Trevolani."

"Trevolani?" asked Lopez with a shock, but when he looked at the folder he smiled and said, "I'll get the warrant, we'll bring him down tomorrow."

"Good," said Alanna, "I need to get back to my apartment."

"Why?"

"Cena is there."

"WHAT!?

"Sir, you know about the attempt on him last night, what did you want me to do?"

"Did anything happen last night between you two?"

Alanna lied as she said, "No sir." She sighed as went to the door, "I'll be back as soon as I get Cena on a plane back to his home in Mass." She walked out of the room and out of the offices knowing that the case was coming to a close soon, but then felt sad because it also meant that her time with John Cena was coming to a close as well.


	10. Catching TrevolaniBig Night

The next day Alanna and a few of the FBI agents were preparing to arrest Michael Trevolani and bring Alanna's case closer to a close. Alanna was leaning against the wall near the door, holding her gun in her hand. She closed her eyes and did a quick prayer, then she kicked the door wide open, "FREEZE FBI!" she screamed as she and the rest of the agents busted into the room causing the men in the room to jump out of their seats and begin to shoot. Alanna quickly dove toward the table nearby that she knocked down for cover, and winced she felt a piece of wood stab her shoulder but had to ignore the pain. She shot a couple henchmen and she saw Michael trying to run, but she quickly grabbed a book, threw it like a Frisbee, and watched as it hit Michael's knee and knocked him door to the ground. When all the henchmen were down, Alanna quickly got up and went up to Trevolani and picked him up. She shoved him to the wall and grabbed her handcuffs, "Michael Trevolani, you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit the murders of Dawn Marie Trevolani and John Cena. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford an attorney, we will provide you one." She slipped on the handcuffs and pulled him off the wall, "you understand your rights?"

"Yes," said Michael, "but believe me woman, I will be out in a hour."

"Oh I highly doubt it Mikey," said Alanna with a smile, "you see, I have a confession from your wife Dawn, not to mention all your records and everything. So basically, you are going to be the prettiest girl in prison. Come on." Alanna then lead Trevolani to the car and placed him in the backseat. She hit the roof of the car and it drove away with Trevolani swearing the whole time. She then grabbed her cell phone and called Lopez, "We got him." She then hung up the phone and then noticed that she was bleeding in her shoulder. "Shit."

One of the agents came up to her and asked, "Agent Richardson are you all right?"

"Get me to the damn hospital."

"Yes Ma'am." They quickly got her there and she sighed as she got the stitches in her shoulder.

"Another day on the job," said Alanna as she quoted Danny Glover from Lethal Weapon, "I'm getting too old for this shit."

Two days later Alanna was in the interrogation room with Trevolani, she was leaning on the table staring him down. She had her jacket off, but she still wore her guns on the holster that was wore like a vest. "OK Mikey," said Alanna, "are you going to tell me where Hart is going to kill Cena?"

Trevolani laughed lightly as he leaned forward, "Not on your life."

Alanna was slowly getting pissed, "Mikey Mikey Mikey. How disappointing of you, you are going to spend the rest of your life in jail, while Hart is going to be free as a pretty bird, since I know that he only sees you as dollars bills. So he then is going to find another mobster to pay him the big bucks so he could live like a king." Alanna knew that she hit something in Trevolani, since she saw the pissed off look he was giving her. "Well since you are not going to help, I'll call the guard to bring you back to your cell..."

She was about to leave when suddenly she heard, "Wait."

She turned around and looked at him. "Yes?"

"If I tell you where it happens, can you talk to the DA and see if I can get a lighter sentence?"

"The most I could get you, is to make sure you don't get fried," said Alanna as she sat down again.

"Good enough," said Mike as he leaned back.

"Where is it going to happen?"

"At the upcoming PPV, after his match."

"Thanks Mikey," said Alanna as she stood up, "Guard!" When the guard opened the door she stepped out, "I am

done with him. Don't worry Mikey, I'll keep my end of the bargain." She then left the room and was met by Lopez.

"What he say?"

"Hart is going for the kill at the PPV," said Alanna, "that means we only got two days until then."

"Damn it," said Lopez, "we need to cancel it."

"Negative sir," said Alanna, "this is the only way we can get him sir."

"But we will be putting Cena in danger."

"Sir, we need to get Hart, and if we don't have this PPV, then we will have a very very slim chance of getting him and keeping Cena alive."

Lopez sighed as he looked at her, "You sure you can do this?"

"You know me sir," said Alanna, "I can get the job done."

"All right," said Lopez, "do it."

"Yes sir, I will need a team of agents that can pose as fans and security and tech crew."

"You got it."

"Thank you sir," said Alanna and went to go prepare for the biggest catch of her life and trying to figure out how she was going to say goodbye to Cena.

2 Days Later

It was the night of the PPV, and John was excited since it was for the WWE Championship, not to mention the fact that Alanna would be by his side for the win. He could not believe all the good luck he was having lately. The best of all was when he and Alanna admitted their love for each other.

_FLASHBACK_

_Alanna opened her eyes and sighed as she felt the tears coming down from her eyes, "After he was killed, I got so focused with work, I did not have time for a relationship. I don't want to get involved with anyone again, since they could end up dead."  
  
John stood up and walked up to her, he spun her around to make her look at him. He wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled, "Alanna, he has been dead for three years. Do you really think he would want you to close your heart? He would want you to move on with your life, he knows that he is always going to be in your heart. Alanna, there is something between us, I can feel in, I felt it when we kissed in the locker room." Alanna sighed as she knew that she had to tell him the truth, but out of nowhere John lowered his lips to hers and kissed her quickly. When he looked at her, she heard the words she did not expect to hear, "Alanna... I am in love with you."  
  
Alanna's eyes went wide with shock as she realized that her worst nightmare came true, "John..."  
  
"Alanna, I have loved you since the moment we met," he smiled as he remembered that day.  
  
**FLASHBACK  
  
Suddenly John Cena walked into the dressing room, and he smiled at Vince with his usual attitude, "Yo Mr. McMahon! John Cena is in da house!" He shook hands with Vince and then noticed Alanna leaning against the wall staring at him. John noticed everything about her, her hair, her face, her body... but it was most her eyes that caught his attention. The suit she was wearing really brought out her blue eyes, he couldn't read what was going on in her mind as she stared at him, but she kept staring at him. "Who is the girl?"  
  
"Alanna Richardson," said Alanna with a voice that reminded him of silk wrapped around steel as she walked up toward him. She extended her hand to him and when he shook her hand, both of them felt something between them, but Alanna had to shove it aside. She know not to get emotionally involved, she has a job to do, and will not let her emotions get the best of her. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Alanna," said John, "the name is John Cena." He could not believe how beautiful the name fitted the woman standing in front of him. "Alanna," thought John, "I love the sound of her name on my lips. Her eyes are so beautiful, I could get so lost in them."  
  
"John," said Alanna breaking his thoughts, "you can let go of my hand now."  
  
John looked at her and then noticed that he was still holding her hand, "Oh I am sorry." He released her hand, but when he did, he felt lonely. "So are you new here on Smackdown?"  
  
"Yes she is," said Vince, "in fact she is your new manager."  
  
John looked at him with surprise, "my new manager?"  
  
"Yes," said Vince, "since Dawn Marie left two months ago, I figured that it was time for you to have a new manager."  
  
John looked at Alanna and smiled, "Cool." John thought "I get this beautiful woman as my manager? I am SO lucky, and I am going to make everyone jealous. Wow, I think I am in love... whoa... where did that come from? I still love Dawn, every though she left me." John shook the thoughts of Dawn and thing extended his arm to Alanna, "shall we go to our dressing room?"  
  
Alanna was surprised, but she slipped her hand through his elbow, "let's go." John lead her to the door, but before she left, she looked at Vince and nodded to him telling him that she has everything in control.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
**  
"Alanna there is something strong between us, I feel you, and I can see it in your eyes, you feel this too. Let's not deny what is in our hearts."  
  
"John," said Alanna, "there is something you must know." Alanna was about to confess that she was sent to protect him by the FBI, but suddenly she looked into his eyes and everything she wanted to say just faded away. Suddenly she felt something in her heart that she had not felt since Jason died... love. She realized that she was in love with John Cena and she could not live without him. Out of nowhere she lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with such a passion, that it left John shocked. But suddenly John began to kiss her back with equal passion. John lifted her up into the air and Alanna wrapped her legs around his waist. When she broke the kiss, she looked at him and said the words John longed her hear, "I love you too Cena." John smiled and kissed her again, then took her into her bedroom where the spent the whole night giving into love._

_END FLASHBACK_

John smiled as he said, "I am the luckiest man in the world! Tonight I am going to the WWE Championship and I have the perfect girl by my side!" He then got ready and waited for Alanna to show up.

Meanwhile Alanna was with the agents that were assigned to her, "All right folks listen up. Tonight we know for a fact that Hart is going to be here trying to kill Cena even though Trevolani is in jail now. I want you guys to keep your eyes wide open and your ears too. Some of you are here as fans, some as technicians and security. I want you to watch the whole show, I am going to be at ringside with Cena, so be easy when talking to me, since we don't know when cameras are on me." She looked at all of them, "Are we clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!" said all the agents.

Alanna smiled and said, "Good, Dismissed." Alanna then made her way to her dressing room with Cena. When she entered the room she smiled light as she watched Cena get ready for his match. She could not believe how much she loved him... but she knew that once she got Hart, she would have to leave him, since her job was too dangerous for her to be involved with anyone.

John suddenly sensed her in the room and turned around and faced her. He smiled as he said, "Hey."

Alanna smiled back as she walked up to him, "Hi." He then pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a passion that she returned as she wrapped her arms around him. When they broke apart he just held her for a while and the whole time Alanna was praying for John's forgiveness when he found out the truth. Suddenly she felt him kiss her neck and she forgot who she was as she felt him leading her to the shower. She decided to enjoy their last moments together before she had to leave him for good.

Meanwhile Jack Hart was cleaning his gun from his hiding place as he was watching the crowd fill into the arena. He smiled as he said, "You may win the title tonight, but Cena, it is going to be the shortest reign in history." He laughed as he got ready and counted the minutes until Cena's match.


	11. Bittersweet Victory

John was in the ring against Kurt Angle for the WWE Championship, and Alanna was at ringside rooting him on. Alanna was watching, but was away from the fans as she said to all the agents with a wire that was well hidden, "Any sign of Hart?"

"Negative," was every answer she got.

"Keep your eyes open folks," said Alanna as she clapped her hands from when John reversed a move, "Hart is somewhere, and it is only a matter of time before he strikes." Alanna then began to root for John as she also searched for any sign of Hart. "Come on John you can do it!" She slapped the mat as John was inching toward the rope since he was in the Ankle Lock and she got the crowd to root John on. He finally got to the ropes and Kurt pulled him back to the center of the ring, but then John kicked out of it. He quickly got up and went after Kurt. He whipped Kurt to the ropes and knocked him down with a shoulder block. He then went and did the five knuckle shuffle, but he only got a two count. He then signaled for the F-U, knocked down Luther Reigns from the ring, but suddenly he was grabbed for the Angle Slam, but John reversed it and got the F-U for the win.

"Your winner and the **NEW** WWE Champion... JOHN CENA!" said Jimmy Kimmel as Alanna slid into the ring and smiled as the ref gave John the title. She and the ref rose his hands in victory, John was smiling and crying with joy as he pulled Alanna into his arms. He then spun her around in a circle and she then let him got to celebrate for the fans.

Meanwhile Jack Hart was waiting for the right moment to get his shot in, he waited for Alanna to step away from him and he then got a perfect shot. He turned on his laser point on the gun and got the perfect shot, at John's heart.. "Say goodbye Cena."

Alanna was clapping her hands and watched Cena, but then noticed the red dot on his chest. _**"JOHN!"**_ she screamed, ran up to him, and pushed him down just as Hart took the shot. The bullet landed right into her shoulder as she and John landed on the ring. The crowd was shocked at what happened and were scared for Alanna. John was pushed out of the ring and out of Jack's reach. Alanna then looked for when the shot came from and then noticed the broken light in the Titantron, she then began to scream in her wire, "Hart is in the Titantron! I repeat, Hart is in the Titantron!" Just then she felt the shooting pain from the bullet in her shoulder. "Shit. I am down. I repeat I am down." She then saw one of the agents dressed as security come up to her. "I've been shot before, but damn this one is a bitch!" The agent smiled lightly at her but then hid it as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Meanwhile Jack was pissed at the fact that he missed John, "Shit!" He then noticed who the woman he shot was, "Well Well, if it isn't Agent Richardson.." He then noticed that a couple of FBI agents were heading his way. "Well shall meet again." He then quickly got out of his location before the agents could get him.

John was surprised that Alanna had shoved him out of the ring, but as he got up he noticed that Alanna was lying in the ring, and bleeding. "Oh my God, Alanna!" he screamed as he slid back into the ring and up to her. He was shocked that she had taken a bullet for him, and that she was bleeding pretty bad. "Alanna, oh god, I am so sorry." Alanna moaned in pain and waved him off as if saying don't worry about it. "I love you."

Alanna looked at him and between groans said, "I love you too." He kissed her sweetly and held her hand.

The medics ran down and quickly got Alanna on the stretcher and ran quickly to the ambulance. When John wanted to ride in the ambulance, the EMT said, "Sorry sir, we can not let you ride with us."

"I understand completely," said John and the ambulance drove to the hospital. John quickly hopped into his car and drove to the hospital. He ran to the main desk and asked the nurse who was sitting there, "Where is Alanna Richardson?"

Just then the doctor arrived, "Are you John Cena?"

"Yes I am," said John, "how is Alanna?"

The doctor sighed, "I think you should sit down for this." When John sat down the doctor gave John the new he never wanted to hear, "I am sorry to say this... but we lost her."

John looked at the doctor, "What?" His heart stopped for a minute as he thought he heard the doctor wrong.

"John... Ms. Richardson is dead. She went into cardiac arrest during the surgery and we could not revive her."

"No... she can't be dead. Not her, not... my Alanna. Not Alanna!" He then got up and rang out of the hospital and into the rain. He ran a good hundred yards before he ended up in the park and fell to his knees. _**"ALANNA!!!"**_ he screamed as he began to cry as he felt like his heart was pulled out of his chest and Big Show stepped on it.


	12. Saying Goodbye

It had been a week since Alanna's death and it was time for her funeral, and the fans had been in mourning for her on Smackdown. They did a really beautiful tribute for her showing her with John and all the work she did for the WWE. A couple of the Divas and Superstars came and did really sweet speeches on her since she was loved by all. John Cena was not on that Smackdown that night since it was way too hard on him, and he refused to comment on what happened that night.

All the WWE superstars and divas had gathered at the church, and they were the only ones there because Alanna had no family. Alanna was lying in a white coffin wearing a white pantsuit with a light blue top, her blond hair surrounded her head like a halo. Her make up was done perfectly, and she looked like she was sleeping peacefully instead of being dead. The church was covered in roses and cala lilies, Alanna's favorite flowers. There was not a dry eye in the church as Amazing Grace was being played throughout the church halls. When it was done the minister said, "Now John Cena would like to say a few words."

Everyone was surprised as John emerged from the side door of the church, since no one had seen him since last Sunday. John was wearing a all black suit, his eyes looked puffy from all the tears and lack of sleep, and he was carrying a red rose. He came up to the podium and looked at his follow WWE superstars as he said, "Thank you Reverend." When the reverend sat down and John began to speak, "A week ago was supposed to be the best night of my life. I had won the WWE championship from Kurt Angle, and it was supposed to be perfect... but the victory was bittersweet because I lost something that was more important that any title. I lost the love of my life... Alanna Richardson. When Dawn Marie disappeared... Alanna came into my life like a breath of fresh air." He smiled lightly, the continued, "After that life became wonderful, and we first kissed, I knew that I was in love with her..." John sighed as he remembered that moment well.

_FLASHBACK_

_He winced she placed the cloth on his wound, "Ow! Damn it all to hell!"  
  
"Sorry, and watch the language!" said Alanna and continued to clean the wound. John started to fidget and Alanna sighed, "Stop moving."  
  
"I can't help it, it hurts!"  
  
"You are being such a baby!"  
  
"Please I am 27 years old!"  
  
"Well you are acting like my three year old nephew! Now relax I am I done" She finished cleaning the wound and threw that cloth away. She got up again and grabbed some ointment and a bandage, she sat back down on his lap and placed it on his forehead. "There, now was that so hard?"  
  
"No," said John, "thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"How did you know how to do that?"  
  
"I've had a lot of practice," said Alanna as she then kissed the bandage. "There now it should be all better." She laughed and John loved how it sounded.  
  
John laughed as he said, "It is now." He looked into her eyes and smiled at her. Alanna smiled back, but both their smiles slightly faded when John's eyes moved to her lips. She got lost in his eyes and the connection between them pulled them together and suddenly their lips met in a passionate kiss. John wrapped one arm around her waist while his other one slipped through her hair feeling its softness and pulling her closer to him. Alanna wrapped her arms around John and opened her mouth, allowing John's tongue to slip in. Their tongues did a slow tango as John glided the hand from her hair down the length of her back. They felt like the whole world disappeared and that they were the only people were there. John suddenly thought, **"My God, I am in love."** A couple minutes later they broke the kiss to get some air, John and Alanna were panting for breath afterwards._

_END FLASHBACK_

"And when we confessed our love to each other... that was the best moment of my life, since I knew that the woman I loved returned my feelings." He remembered that moment too.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Alanna there is something strong between us, I feel you, and I can see it in your eyes, you feel this too. Let's not deny what is in our hearts."  
  
"John," said Alanna, "there is something you must know." Alanna was about to confess that she was sent to protect him by the FBI, but suddenly she looked into his eyes and everything she wanted to say just faded away. Suddenly she felt something in her heart that she had not felt since Jason died... love. She realized that she was in love with John Cena and she could not live without him. Out of nowhere she lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with such a passion, that it left John shocked. But suddenly John began to kiss her back with equal passion. John lifted her up into the air and Alanna wrapped her legs around his waist. When she broke the kiss, she looked at him and said the words John longed her hear, "I love you too Cena." John smiled and kissed her again, then took her into her bedroom where the spent the whole night giving into love._

_END FLASHBACK_

John sighed as he felt the tears beginning to flood his eyes, "Everything was going perfect... until that night." He took a deep breath as he flashbacked to what happened one week ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Come on John you can do it!" She slapped the mat as John was inching toward the rope since he was in the Ankle Lock and she got the crowd to root John on. He finally got to the ropes and Kurt pulled him back to the center of the ring, but then John kicked out of it. He quickly got up and went after Kurt. He whipped Kurt to the ropes and knocked him down with a shoulder block. He then went and did the five knuckle shuffle, but he only got a two count. He then signaled for the F-U, knocked down Luther Reigns from the ring, but suddenly he was grabbed for the Angle Slam, but John reversed it and got the F-U for the win._

_"Your winner and the **NEW** WWE Champion... JOHN CENA!" said Jimmy Kimmel as Alanna slid into the ring and smiled as the ref gave John the title. She and the ref rose his hands in victory, John was smiling and crying with joy as he pulled Alanna into his arms. He then spun her around in a circle and she then let him got to celebrate for the fans._

_Alanna was clapping her hands and watched Cena, but then noticed the red dot on his chest. **"JOHN!"** she screamed, ran up to him, and pushed him down just as Hart took the shot. The bullet landed right into her shoulder as she and John landed on the ring. The crowd was shocked at what happened and were scared for Alanna. John was pushed out of the ring and out of Jack's reach._

_John was surprised that Alanna had shoved him out of the ring, but as he got up he noticed that Alanna was lying in the ring, and bleeding. "Oh my God, Alanna!" he screamed as he slid back into the ring and up to her. He was shocked that she had taken a bullet for him, and that she was bleeding pretty bad. "Alanna, oh god, I am so sorry." Alanna moaned in pain and waved him off as if saying don't worry about it. "I love you."_

_Alanna looked at him and between groans said, "I love you too." He kissed her sweetly and held her hand._

_The medics ran down and quickly got Alanna on the stretcher and ran quickly to the ambulance. When John wanted to ride in the ambulance, the EMT said, "Sorry sir, we can not let you ride with us."_

_"I understand completely," said John and the ambulance drove to the hospital. John quickly hopped into his car and drove to the hospital. He ran to the main desk and asked the nurse who was sitting there, "Where is Alanna Richardson?"_

_Just then the doctor arrived, "Are you John Cena?"_

_"Yes I am," said John, "how is Alanna?"_

_The doctor sighed, "I think you should sit down for this." When John sat down the doctor gave John the new he never wanted to hear, "I am sorry to say this... but we lost her."_

_John looked at the doctor, "What?" His heart stopped for a minute as he thought he heard the doctor wrong._

_"John... Ms. Richardson is dead. She went into cardiac arrest during the surgery and we could not revive her."_

_"No... she can't be dead. Not her, not... my Alanna. Not Alanna!" He then got up and rang out of the hospital and into the rain. He ran a good hundred yards before he ended up in the park and fell to his knees. **"ALANNA!!!"** he screamed as he began to cry as he felt like his heart was pulled out of his chest and Big Show stepped on it._

_END FLASHBACK_

"The best and worst moments happened in my life that night, I gained a title, only to lose the woman I loved." He wiped the tears from his eyes and he then looked at Alanna's body. "Alanna was the one person who understood me like no other. She knew how to make me smile, how to comfort, and mostly how to love. She taught me to love again, but now she is gone. I know she is at peace again and that she is always in my heart. Alanna we all love you, and will miss you forever." After he finished John made his way to her coffin, he placed the rose over her folded hands, and whispered softly, "I love you, and will always love you." He then kissed her lips, closed her coffin and then made his way to a pew. He felt the hands of a couple superstars on his shoulders in comfort.

The minister then said, "Let us pray," and everyone bowed their head in a silent prayer. A couple minutes later, everyone said "Amen." Then, John, Kurt Angle, Billy Gunn, Eddie Guerrero, Rob Van Dam, and Vince McMahon surrounded the coffin. Everyone stood up as the six men rolled the coffin down the aisle and then lifted it off and placed it into the Hurst. Everyone got into their cars and drove to the graveyard where Alanna was to be buried. The coffin was then placed in the grave site right next to her husband Jason's grave.

After another prayer, the coffin was then lowered to the ground, and one by one the superstars then each dropped a handful of dirt onto the coffin and said their final goodbyes to a good friend. John waited until everyone left and he then finally broke down and cried, "Please Alanna come back to me! I need you! I can't go on without you! Please come back to me." A couple minutes later John finally pulled himself together and went to the hotel room he was staying in, lied in bed and began to wonder how he was going to go on without Alanna.


	13. Catching Jack Hart

A week had gone by since Alanna was laid to rest at the cemetery, and everyone was slowing going on with their lives. It was a peaceful day in the graveyard, a gentle breeze was blowing the flowers and trees that were surrounding it. Jack Hart was walking along the path making his way to a certain grave site and when he made it, he placed the flowers he was carrying onto the bottom of the tombstone to pay his respects. "Well well, I thought I would have a challenge from you, but you died on me," he said with a smile, "Tis a shame really, now who is going to protect poor John Cena? You could not protect your husband, and now you could not protect your boy." He kneeled in front of Alanna's tombstone and laughed, "And there is nothing you can do to prevent me from killing Cena."

"That is where you are wrong Hart," said Alanna as she stepped from behind the tombstone, "there is something I can do about it."

Hart looked up and was in shock on the fact that she was standing there, "How... how is it possible? I killed you!"

"Uh, no you didn't," said Alanna as she smiled and extended her arms wide, "I am right here."

"How?"

"I faked my death," she remembered when she decided to do this plan.

_FLASHBACK_

_They placed her into the ambulance and John wanted to go with her but Lopez who was dressed as a EMT said, "Sorry sir, we can't let you ride with us." _

"_I understand completely," said John and they closed the door and drove toward the hospital. _

_When they got far away Lopez said, "Coast is clear."_

_Alanna then sat up and removed her jacket and revealed her bullet proof vest with a broken plastic bag with red liquid in it. "Damn that hurt." She removed the vest and moved her shoulder in a circle._

"_You OK?" asked Lopez as he sat across from her._

"_Just peachy," said Alanna, "was that real enough?"_

"_I think Cena and Hart believed it."_

"_I think so too," said Alanna as she removed the vest, "damn that was a bitch. I know I am going to bruise tonight." She then grabbed her walkie talkie, "did you get Hart?"_

"_Negative," said the agent, "he was gone before we got there."_

"_Thank you," said Alanna and shut it off, "God Damn It!" She tossed the walkie talkie across the ambulance. "Bastard Hart got away." She sighed as she placed her face in her hands, "So damn close." A couple minutes later her head snapped back up, "I know how to get him."_

_Lopez looked at her, "How?"_

_Alanna looked at Lopez as she said, "I have to fake my death."_

"_What?!" David screamed in shock, "you can't do that."_

"_It's the only way we can get him."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_David," said Alanna as she crossed her arms, "I know Hart, every time he kills someone he goes to their grave. I saw him at Jay's grave about a week after he killed Jay."_

"_You think this is going to work?"_

"_Yes I do."_

"_What about Cena?"_

_Alanna looked away for a moment since she totally forget about John, she saw the look in his eyes after she got "shot". She did not know how to tell him that she was an FBI agent, but then she had an idea. "We have to make him believe that I am dead."_

"_Alanna-"_

"_Hart will not believe I am dead unless Cena thinks I am."_

"_You sure you want to do this?"_

_Just then they arrived in the basement of the hospital, and Alanna sighed as she said, "We got no other chance." _

"_Let's do it then," said Lopez as they got out and Alanna prayed for John's forgiveness for what she was about to do._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So, you had a bulletproof vest on? Very clever... but what about your funeral, how did you get them to believe you were dead?"

_FLASHBACK_

_"The best and worst moments happened in my life that night, I gained a title, only to lose the woman I loved." He wiped the tears from his eyes and he then looked at Alanna's body. "Alanna was the one person who understood me like no other. She knew how to make me smile, how to comfort, and mostly how to love. She taught me to love again, but now she is gone. I know she is at peace again and that she is always in my heart. Alanna we all love you, and will miss you forever." After he finished John made his way to her coffin, he placed the rose over her folded hands, and whispered softly, "I love you, and will always love you." He then kissed her lips, closed her coffin and then made his way to a pew._

_When John finally closed the coffin Alanna had opened her eyes as the side of effects from the drug that made her look and seem dead fully wore off. She sighed as she said softly, "I am so sorry John for putting you through this pain."_

_The minister then said, "Let us pray," and everyone bowed their head in a silent prayer. A couple minutes later, everyone said "Amen." Then, John, Kurt Angle, Billy Gunn, Eddie Guerrero, Rob Van Dam, and Vince McMahon surrounded the coffin. Everyone stood up as the six men rolled the coffin down the aisle and then lifted it off and placed it into the Hurst._

_As they were doing that Alanna slipped through the trap door on the bottom of the coffin and slid into the carrier of the coffin. She then closed both doors and waited as she heard the six guys lift the coffin off the carrier. Then someone rolled the carrier back into the church and when everyone left Alanna slipped out from underneath. Lopez was there and helped her out, "I can not believe that worked."_

_Alanna looked at him and smiled lightly, "I know, I thought I was going to open my eyes before the coffin was closed, since John took longer than I thought."_

_"It was a close call," said Lopez, "but we did it."_

_"Yeah, next part getting Hart."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Jack was amazed at this, "very clever Agent Richardson. I always knew you were a clever woman." He then looked at Jack's tombstone, "I guess that is what my brother saw in you, other than your beauty. I find it so ironic that he became to good cop and I became the killer. And the fact that I was the one who killed him..." Alanna sighed as she remembered that moment all too well.

_FLASHBACK_

_"You know it," said Jason with his dazzling smile, and then he noticed the head dealer running away, "cover me, I am going after him."  
  
"Be careful," said Alanna, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too and I will be back," said Jason, kissed her briefly. and as he went after him, Alanna began to shoot the people who were shooting at Jason. He then disappeared on the other side of the door to go after the dealer.  
  
A couple minutes later after all the other men were either gunned down or surrendered, Alanna want to the door that Jason had disappeared to, which lead to an alley. With her gun in hand, she went on her search for her husband. Suddenly she heard a gunshot and began running as fast as she could toward the direction she heard the shot coming from. When she went around the corner, she saw Jason on the ground, bleeding from the chest. "JASON!" Alanna screamed as she ran and slid next to him, she grabbed her walkie talkie and screamed into it. "I've got an agent down at the wharf! Need immediate medical attention!" She placed Jason's head on her lap, "Jay hold on honey, help is on the way."  
  
"Alanna..." Jason weak spoke as he cupped her face with his hand, "I love you."  
  
"Jason no, you are going to be fine, you need to stay with me OK?"  
  
"I love you," said Jason, knowing that his last moments on Earth were coming.  
  
"I love you too, but..." Jason stopped her by kissing her on the lips, she kissed back, but suddenly his head fell back and his hand fell to the ground. Alanna opened her eyes wide as she realized that the love of her life was gone and there was no way of bringing him back. "Jason? Jason no..." She began to cry just as the ambulance arrived, and she let the paramedics put Jason into the black bag. She began to walk away when suddenly she noticed a figure in window from the building across the street from where Jason was shot. When she squinted her eyes, she saw Jason's killer... Jack "The Snake" Hart. Jack was smiling at her with his usual smile. Alanna made eye contact with him and said, "I swear to God, I will get you Hart, even if it kills me!"  
  
END FLASHBACK_

"And now here we are," said Jack as he looked at his sister-in-law, "a few years later and in the same situation," she then noticed that evil look in his eyes, "with the same outcome." Suddenly he swung at Alanna, but she quickly ducked and kicked Jack legs from under him. They both quickly got up and Jack grabbed a knife from his pocket as he smiled sadistically at her.

Alanna motioned with her hands as she said, "Bring it on." Jack swung the knife as her and she bent backwards to avoid the knife. She quickly moved away from the knife and the kicked it out of his hand. Jack then got a good shot in when he punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He went for another weapon, but suddenly Alanna did a back handspring over a tombstone and kicked him right in the face causing him to fly to the ground, but before he could grabbed the knife, he heard the cocking of Alanna's gun. "Freeze Hart. It's over."

Hart looked at her and nodded, "I guess it is, not bad sis, I guess taught you well...." he was about the throw the knife but Alanna shot at him with the bullet landing within an inch from his face. He was surprised, but he rose his hands and said, "I surrender."

Alanna kicked the knife away from him as she spun him around and placed the handcuffs on his write, "Jack Hart, you are arrest for the attempted murders of John Cena and myself, in addition to ten counts of murder. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you don't have a attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?"

"Yes," said Jack Hart with his usual smile, but she then walked him to the police car, shoved him into it and slapped the roof. As the car drove away Jack Hart sighed as he realized that it was over.

After the car left Alanna smiled in relief, "It's all over." She then went to Jason's grave and kneeled in front of it. "Jay, I did it, I got him. I got Jack for you, now you can finally rest in peace."

Suddenly Lopez appeared next to her, "you got him?"

Alanna smiled and nodded, "Yes sir."

"Thank God," said Lopez, "this case was a hard one on you... but your next case will be easy."

"Negative."

Lopez looked at her with surprise, "excuse me?"

"I am not taking another case sir."

"What do you mean!? You're my best agent!"

"I know sir," said Alanna as she looked at him, "but after what happened with this case, I realized that I need a break from the force for a while. Sir I am stressed out, I have been so focused with work that I have not had time to mourn for Jason. At the right I am going I am going to have a heart attack at 30. I just need some time off to reenergize my body before I take another case."

David nodded as he understood and then had a thought, "What about Cena?" When she looked away David suddenly asked the question she never thought he would ask, "Are you in love with him?"

Alanna looked at him with surprise but she could not deny it, "Yes I am, but he would hate me because I lied to him about who I was. Damn it Lopez, I was a FBI agent sent to protect him from my brother-in-law!"

Lopez was surprised when she said that, "What did you say?"

"Jack and Jason are brothers, twin brothers in fact," said Alanna, "he changed his last name before he joined the FBI after Jack became who he was, but that is besides the point. I lied to John about who I was, he thought I was a sweet manager for wrestlers, he did not know I'm a FBI who was sent to protect him. I lied to him, like Dawn Marie did, so we could protect him."

"He is going to forgive you for that."

"David, did you forget something?" asked Alanna and she pointed to the tombstone with her name on it, "He thinks I am dead, he is not going to forgive me for putting him through all this pain!" Alanna sighed as she looked at her watch, "Look I have a flight to catch, I will be back in a month or so." She then handed him a letter, "give this to John when you get the chance." She began to walk away, but Lopez stopped her.

"Where are you going?" asked Lopez.

She looked at him and smiled, "To a place where I was once truly happy." She then waved goodbye and went into her car. She drove to the airport, got on the plane, and as it was taking off, she felt the tears flowing down her cheeks, not only for the loss of Jason, but for the loss of John Felix Anthony Cena.

About two days later John was walking down the hallway toward Lopez's office, and he looked miserable. He had not slept since the day Alanna was taken away from him, since every time he closed his eyes he would be see her face. He then got to Lopez's office and knocked on the door. He heard "Come in," and entered the room. David looked at John and smiled lightly, "Mr. Cena I am Agent David Lopez."

They shook hands and John said, "Nice to meet you." David then motioned to the chair and they both sat down, "I heard you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," said David as he sat down in his chair, "I have wonderful news... we got Hart."

"You mean you caught him?" said John with surprise.

"Yes, two days ago," said Lopez with a smile and he saw the tears forming in John's eyes. "I am sure that you are happy about this news."

"Oh I am," said John as he looked to the heavens and thought of Alanna, and a note of sadness came over him, "if only Alanna was alive to have heard this."

Lopez let it slipped when he said, "Alanna was the one who caught him."

John looked at him like he had three heads, "Excuse me?"

David tossed the note to John and said, "This will explain everything." John opened the note and began to read.....


	14. Dear John

_My Dearest John,_

_This letter is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, except for leaving you... but I had no other choice in the matter, since what I am about to tell you... you are not going to like and I am hoping that when you read this, you can forgive me._

_John, I have not been totally honest with you. My name is Alanna Richardson, but it is Special Agent Alanna Richardson of the Federal Bureau of Investigations. That is right my love, I am a FBI agent and I was assigned to be your bodyguard and protect you from Jack "The Snake" Hart. I had been a bodyguard for the first lady, and since you would not have suspected me of being an agent we decided that I would go undercover as your "manager" so I could keep my eye out for Hart and made sure nothing happened to you. _

_I thought everything was going great, but then we shared that kiss in the locker room... I did not count on that happening between us. Then there was that attempt on your life a week later and I brought you to my apartment to talk about it. You see, I knew that Hart was after you, but what I needed to know was how much you knew about it. I knew about you and Dawn Marie, as well as Dawn Marie's past, but I did know the name of her husband since the source I had was killed during our meeting. So when you told me about you and Dawn, I was trying to find out if you knew who Dawn's husband was... but you did not know. _

_Do you remembered when I told you about Jason? You see, he was also an FBI agent, in fact he was my partner before he got killed... by his brother... Jack Hart. You did not read wrong, Jason and Jack are brothers, in fact they were twins. Yes that means I am Jack's sister-in-law... but Jason changed his last name to Richardson after Jack became who he was. I knew how Jason died because... I was there. You see there was a drug bust that Jason and I were involved it. While there was shooting Jay went after the head boss, then went I went outside, I heard the gunshot and tried to run as fast as I could, but it was too late. Jason was dying and there was nothing I could do, so he died right in my arms. And when I looked up, I saw Jack Hart with his sadistic smile on his face knowing he had killed his own brother. I had vowed then and there I would get the justice that was deserved._

_And then John, when you told me you were in love with me... I was scared. I wanted to tell you then and there that I was an agent, so you would hate me and I could get my case done... but when I looked into your eyes, something changed in me. The case was no longer important and you made me feel something that I had not felt in a very long time... I felt love. When I said I love you too, I meant it with my heart and soul... and that night, it was a truly beautiful night. It was the first time since Jason died that I knew I was truly loved and nothing was going to ruin the moment._

_But that next morning, when I told you I was going to an autograph session... it was another lie. You see that morning Agent Lopez called me to tell me that Dawn Marie came out of hiding to help us bring down Dawn's husband and Hart. So I went to the offices and talked with Dawn Marie. It turned out she was married to Michael Trevolani, a big mob boss in New York. She wanted to do this because she wanted you to be happy, and so she could begin the new chapter in her life with her new husband and the child she was carrying. So that next day after I brought you to the airport, we busted down Trevolani, so the next part was getting Hart._

_So when the PPV had finally arrived, I knew that was the moment of truth to coming, but when I realized this, my first thought was... you. I did not know how I was going to say goodbye to you, let alone tell you the truth. Originally I was just going to disappear and not say anything, but I could not do it. I loved you too much to abandon you like that, so I had to rethink how I was going to say goodbye. As your match was going on, I was rooting for you, but at the same time keeping my eyes out for Hart, and when you won that title, I was so happy for you, I forgot for a moment that I was a FBI agent and that someone was after you. Then I saw that red dot on your chest, and I knew that Hart had his shot, so I took that bullet for you. Only thing was, that wound I sustained, was not real, I was wearing a bulletproof vest, but we had to make it look real so you would not get suspicious. Hart was in the Titantron, so I had some of the agents go after him while I was on my way to the hospital._

_The reason they would not let you ride with me to the hospital was because those EMTs that were helping me, were fellow agents, including my boss. I had found out that we did not get Hart, I was so pissed, I could not believe that I failed getting him. Just when I thought all was lost, suddenly it came to me. I knew how I to get Hart... I would have to fake my death. I knew that Hart would always got to his victim's graves and taunt. So I had not choice but to fake my death, I wish I did not have to, since it would put you through so much pain. It was the only way I could get Hart, so I had to do it. That is right John, I am not dead, I am very much alive and kicking. Like I had thought Hart came to my grave and taunted me, but I got the final laugh, since I finally got Jack "The Snake" Hart to go to prison._

_John, I just want you to know that I am SO sorry for all of this. I wish I had met you under different circumstances, but I do not regret meeting you... or loving you. John you made me stop guarding my heart, and you made me believe in love again. John I love you with my heart and soul, but I know that you probably hate me right now since you are finding out who I really am. If you never want to see me again, I completely understand, but I just want you to know, I will never be complete until the day I have you back in my life. Until the day I see you again..._

_Love Always,_

_Alanna Richardson_


	15. Finding Alanna

When John finished reading the letter, he looked up with shock and confusion on his face. He could not believe what he had just read, Alanna was alive... but she had lied to him about everything. He folded the letter back up and placed it in the envelope as he said, "Alanna lied to me? She lied to me?" John sighed as he leaned back in the chair, "How could she does this to me?"

Lopez sighed as he had to defend Alanna, "She was under orders to make you think that she was a manager."

"But if she loved me, she should of told me the truth!"

"John, she wanted to protect you from what was going on."

"But she lied to me, just like Dawn Marie did," John stood up and looked out the window as his thoughts were going a mile a minute of what he had found out in the last couple of minutes. Alanna was a FBI agent who was sent to protect him from Jack Hart. She was undercover the whole time, and he closed his eyes and wondered what to do.

"John, Alanna loves with you with all of her heart and soul. She wants to be with you."

"I just can't forgive her for all the lies," said John as he closed his eyes, but suddenly phrases from Alanna's letter flashed in his mind.

"_This letter is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, except for leaving you... but I had no other choice in the matter, since what I am about to tell you... you are not going to like and I am hoping that when you read this, you can forgive me._"

"_John, I just want you to know that I am SO sorry for all of this. I wish I had met you under different circumstances, but I do not regret meeting you... or loving you. John you made me stop guarding my heart, and you made me believe in love again. John I love you with my heart and soul, but I know that you probably hate me right now since you are finding out who I really am. If you never want to see me again, I completely understand, but I just want you to know, I will never be complete until the day I have you back in my life. Until the day I see you again..."_

John shook his head to wipe the thoughts of the letter, but suddenly another memory flashed inside his head.

_FLASHBACK_

_John was surprised that Alanna had shoved him out of the ring, but as he got up he noticed that Alanna was lying in the ring, and bleeding. "Oh my God, Alanna!" he screamed as he slid back into the ring and up to her. He was shocked that she had taken a bullet for him, and that she was bleeding pretty bad. "Alanna, oh god, I am so sorry." Alanna moaned in pain and waved him off as if saying don't worry about it. "I love you."_

_Alanna looked at him and between groans said, "I love you too." He kissed her sweetly and held her hand._

_The medics ran down and quickly got Alanna on the stretcher and ran quickly to the ambulance._

_When John wanted to ride in the ambulance, the EMT said, "Sorry sir, we can not let you ride with us."_

_"I understand completely," said John and the ambulance drove to the hospital. John quickly hopped into his car and drove to the hospital. He ran to the main desk and asked the nurse who was sitting there, "Where is Alanna Richardson?"_

_Just then the doctor arrived, "Are you John Cena?"_

_"Yes I am," said John, "how is Alanna?"_

_The doctor sighed, "I think you should sit down for this." When John sat down the doctor gave_

_John the new he never wanted to hear, "I am sorry to say this... but we lost her."_

_John looked at the doctor, "What?" His heart stopped for a minute as he thought he heard the doctor wrong._

_"John... Ms. Richardson is dead. She went into cardiac arrest during the surgery and we could not revive her."_

_"No... she can't be dead. Not her, not... my Alanna. Not Alanna!" He then got up and ran out of the hospital and into the rain. He ran a good hundred yards before he ended up in the park and fell to his knees. **"ALANNA!!!"** he screamed as he began to cry as he felt like his heart was pulled out of his chest and Big Show stepped on it._

_END FLASHBACK_

John opened his eyes as he realized that he loved Alanna too much to live without her. She was his heart and soul. He could forgive her for all the things she had done, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Now all he had to do was find Alanna, he then turned to Lopez and asked, "I have to find Alanna. Do you know where she is?"

Lopez smiled since he knew that John forgave Alanna, "All she told me was that she was going to a place that she was once truly happy in..." John had a look of disappointment, but then David remembered, "I know where she is."

"Where?" said John with hope in his eyes.

"She is in Montego Bay," said David, "it was where she and Jason got married. She was truly happy then, so you want might want to go there."

"Thank you Agent Lopez," said John and he walked out of the office with a new purpose, to find the woman he loved.

It was a peaceful night in Montego Bay two days later, the stars were shining as bright as diamonds and with a couple of shooting stars flew through the night sky. The waves of the ocean were crashing on the sand, giving the beach it's peaceful serenity. Alanna was sleeping her bungalow, with the doors from her balcony opened so she could feel the warm breeze from the ocean. She was dreaming a wonderful dream...

**_ALANNA'S DREAM_**

**_Alanna was standing facing the ocean missing John terribly, the warm breeze caressed her face like a lover's caress. Her blond hair blew gently in the breeze as she hoped that John would forgive her for all of the lies she told and then she saw a couple walking along the beach holding hands, causing her to tear up. Suddenly she felt someone wipe the tear from her eyes, and when she looked there was John standing there. She was in completely shock since she thought she would never see him again, "John, is that really you?"_**

**_John smiled as he spun her to face him and said, "Yeah it's me."_**

**_Alanna smiled as she said, "I can't believe it" She wrapped her arms around him and held him in her arms, "I never thought I would see you again."_**

**_"Alanna," said John as they broke apart, "you are my heart and soul. I love you with every fiber of my being. I know you had to lie to me because you wanted to protect me, and I forgive you."_**

**_"You do?"_**

**_"I do," said John with his dazzling smile. She smiled back at him, and he lowered his lips to hers and he-_**

**_END DREAM_**

Alanna opened her eyes when she heard a noise and slipped her hand under her pillow. She sat up and cocked her gun as she listened for something. She thing heard a crash coming from downstairs and slowly got out of the bed. With her cat-like grace she carefully made her way down the stairs with her gun in hand. She turned right and made her way to the living room, when she popped her head into the room she saw a figure in the moonlight. Without a second thought she charged and tackled the figure to the ground. She knocked them down with their face to the ground and placed the gun to their head. "Now tell me why I should not kill you right now?"

"Alanna it's me!" said a familiar voice from under her.

When she clapped her hands, the lights turned on and she saw the one person she did not expect to see at this time of night. "Cena?!" Sure enough there was John Cena lying underneath her. She quickly got off of him and uncocked her gun. As John got up she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I am came to see you," said John as he dusted himself off. He was wearing a dark blue tank top, with a white shirt over it and a pair of white pants. He noticed the white lace pajamas that she was wearing but then noticed the gun in her hand. "Trigger happy much?"

"I sleep with it under my pillow," said Alanna as she placed it on the table next to her, "like most FBI agents." She looked at John and her heart was going a mile a minute, she could not believe that he was here. "How did you find me?"

"Agent Lopez told me this was where you were truly happy."

"Yeah, Jason and I bought this bungalow about six months after we going married on the beach here," said Alanna. She then gave him the greeting he never thought he would get from her.


	16. All is Forgiven

**"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING JOHN?!"** screamed Alanna at the top of her lungs**, "DO YOU REALIZE THAT I COULD YOU JUST SHOT YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT?! I COULD OF JUST KILLED YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND! WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND CENA?! DO YOU REALIZE IT IS STUPID TO GO THROUGH A FBI AGENT'S HOME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! NO ONE WOULD BE THAT STUPID! YOU COULD OF WAITED UNTIL MORNING! MY GOD CENA! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING!? I CAN'T NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO"**

As Alanna was screamed at him, John had his hand on the cheek that Alanna had just slapped. It wasn't quite the welcome he was expecting, but he understood why she was pissed... but she looked beautiful when she was angry. Suddenly out of no where John pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a passion that he had been denied for so long. Alanna was shocked that he kissed her, but suddenly her anger melted away as she slowly began to kiss back with equal passion. She melted into his embrace as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. A few minutes later when they broke apart, John finally spoke, "God I needed to do that."

Alanna opened her eyes and smiled lightly, "I missed it too. Does this mean you forgive me?"

John sighed as he pulled away from her, "First I want you to explain to me why you faked your death."

Alanna sighed as she looked at him, "All right. Well it all started in the ambulance..."

_FLASHBACK_

_They placed her into the ambulance and John wanted to go with her but Lopez who was dressed as a EMT said, "Sorry sir, we can't let you ride with us." _

"_I understand completely," said John and they closed the door and drove toward the hospital. _

_When they got far away Lopez said, "Coast is clear."_

_Alanna then sat up and removed her jacket and revealed her bullet proof vest with a broken plastic bag with red liquid in it. "Damn that hurt." She removed the vest and moved her shoulder in a circle._

"_You OK?" asked Lopez as he sat across from her._

"_Just peachy," said Alanna, "was that real enough?"_

"_I think Cena and Hart believed it."_

"_I think so too," said Alanna as she removed the vest, "damn that was a bitch. I know I am going to bruise tonight." She then grabbed her walkie talkie, "did you get Hart?"_

"_Negative," said the agent, "he was gone before we got there."_

"_Thank you," said Alanna and shut it off, "God Damn It!" She tossed the walkie talkie across the ambulance. "Bastard Hart got away." She sighed as she placed her face in her hands, "So damn close." A couple minutes later her head snapped back up, "I know how to get him."_

_Lopez looked at her, "How?"_

_Alanna looked at Lopez as she said, "I have to fake my death."_

"_What?!" David screamed in shock, "you can't do that."_

"_It's the only way we can get him."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_David," said Alanna as she crossed her arms, "I know Hart, every time he kills someone he goes to their grave. I saw him at Jay's grave about a week after he killed Jay."_

"_You think this is going to work?"_

"_Yes I do."_

"_What about Cena?"_

_Alanna looked away for a moment since she totally forget about John, she saw the look in his eyes after she got "shot". She did not know how to tell him that she was an FBI agent, but then she had an idea. "We have to make him believe that I am dead."_

"_Alanna-"_

"_Hart will not believe I am dead unless Cena thinks I am."_

"_You sure you want to do this?"_

_Just then they arrived in the basement of the hospital, and Alanna sighed as she said, "We got no other chance." _

"_Let's do it then," said Lopez as they got out and Alanna prayed for John's forgiveness for what she was about to do._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So you were never shot?"

"Oh I was," said Alanna as she showed the marking from where she was shot, "but the bullet never entered me, I had a bulletproof vest on, and since if I did not start bleeding, you would have began to wonder about me, so we had a plastic bag with red liquid in it to make it look like blood."

"I see. What about the doctor that told me you were dead?"

"We told him that it was a matter of national security, and that we needed him to say that I was dead, in which he did."

"All right, what about-"

"The funeral?" asked Alanna and John nodded, "I took a pill that made me, look and seem dead. I was still alive, but my pulse and breathing were so shallow, no one could feel it, or sense it."

"How long where you out?"

"I took about six hours before the funeral. We timed it right so when someone closed the coffin, I would regain consciousness. Of course you took longer than we thought, so the drug nearly wore out while you were talking, but luckily when you closed the coffin it finally wore off."

_FLASHBACK_

"_The best and worst moments happened in my life that night, I gained a title, only to lose the woman I loved." He wiped the tears from his eyes and he then looked at Alanna's body. "Alanna was the one person who understood me like no other. She knew how to make me smile, how to comfort, and mostly how to love. She taught me to love again, but now she is gone. I know she is at peace again and that she is always in my heart. Alanna we all love you, and will miss you forever." After he finished John made his way to her coffin, he placed the rose over her folded hands, and whispered softly, "I love you, and will always love you." He then kissed her lips, closed her coffin and then made his way to a pew._

_When John finally closed the coffin Alanna had opened her eyes as the side of effects from the drug that made her look and seem dead fully wore off. She sighed as she said softly, "I am so sorry John for putting you through this pain."_

_The minister then said, "Let us pray," and everyone bowed their head in a silent prayer. A couple minutes later, everyone said "Amen." Then, John, Kurt Angle, Billy Gunn, Eddie Guerrero, Rob Van Dam, and Vince McMahon surrounded the coffin. Everyone stood up as the six men rolled the coffin down the aisle and then lifted it off and placed it into the Hurst._

_As they were doing that Alanna slipped through the trap door on the bottom of the coffin and slid into the carrier of the coffin. She then closed both doors and waited as she heard the six guys lift the coffin off the carrier. Then someone rolled the carrier back into the church and when everyone left Alanna slipped out from underneath. Lopez was there and helped her out, "I can not believe that worked."_

_Alanna looked at him and smiled lightly, "I know, I thought I was going to open my eyes before the coffin was closed, since John took longer than I thought."_

"_It was a close call," said Lopez, "but we did it."_

"_Yeah, next part getting Hart."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"So a week after the funeral we finally got Jack "The Snake" Hart."

_FLASHBACK_

"_And now here we are," said Jack as he looked at his sister-in-law, "a few years later and in the same situation," she then noticed that evil look in his eyes, "with the same outcome." Suddenly he swung at Alanna, but she quickly ducked and kicked Jack legs from under him. They both quickly got up and Jack grabbed a knife from his pocket as he smiled sadistically at her._

_Alanna motioned with her hands as she said, "Bring it on." Jack swung the knife as her and she bent backwards to avoid the knife. She quickly moved away from the knife and the kicked it out of his hand. Jack then got a good shot in when he punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He went for another weapon, but suddenly Alanna did a back handspring over a tombstone and kicked him right in the face causing him to fly to the ground, but before he could grabbed the knife, he heard the cocking of Alanna's gun. "Freeze Hart. It's over."_

_Hart looked at her and nodded, "I guess it is, not bad sis, I guess taught you well...." he was about the throw the knife but Alanna shot at him with the bullet landing within an inch from his face. He was surprised, but he rose his hands and said, "I surrender."_

_Alanna kicked the knife away from him as she spun him around and placed the handcuffs on his write, "Jack Hart, you are arrest for the attempted murders of John Cena and myself, in addition to ten counts of murder. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you don't have a attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?"_

"_Yes," said Jack Hart with his usual smile, but she then walked him to the police car, shoved him into it and slapped the roof. As the car drove away Jack Hart sighed as he realized that it was over._

_After the car left Alanna smiled in relief, "It's all over." She then went to Jason's grave and kneeled in front of it. "Jay, I did it, I got him. I got Jack for you, now you can finally rest in peace."_

_Suddenly Lopez appeared next to her, "you got him?"_

_Alanna smiled and nodded, "Yes sir."_

"_Thank God," said Lopez, "this case was a hard one on you... but your next case will be easy."_

"_Negative."_

_Lopez looked at her with surprise, "excuse me?"_

"_I am not taking another case sir."_

"_What do you mean!? You're my best agent!"_

"_I know sir," said Alanna as she looked at him, "but after what happened with this case, I realized that I need a break from the force for a while. Sir I am stressed out, I have been so focused with work that I have not had time to mourn for Jason. At the right I am going I am going to have a heart attack at 30. I just need some time off to reenergize my body before I take another case."_

_David nodded as he understood and then had a thought, "What about Cena?" When she looked away David suddenly asked the question she never thought he would ask, "Are you in love with him?"_

_Alanna looked at him with surprise but she could not deny it, "Yes I am, but he would hate me because I lied to him about who I was. Damn it Lopez, I was a FBI agent sent to protect him from my brother-in-law!"_

_Lopez was surprised when she said that, "What did you say?"_

"_Jack and Jason are brothers, twin brothers in fact," said Alanna, "he changed his last name before he joined the FBI after Jack became who he was, but that is besides the point. I lied to John about who I was, he thought I was a sweet manager for wrestlers, he did not know I'm a FBI who was sent to protect him. I lied to him, like Dawn Marie did, so we could protect him."_

"_He is going to forgive you for that."_

"_David, did you forget something?" asked Alanna and she pointed to the tombstone with her name on it, _

"_He thinks I am dead, he is not going to forgive me for putting him through all this pain!" Alanna sighed as she looked at her watch, "Look I have a flight to catch, I will be back in a month or so." She then handed him a letter, "give this to John when you get the chance." She began to walk away, but Lopez stopped her._

"_Where are you going?" asked Lopez._

_She looked at him and smiled, "To a place where I was once truly happy." She then waved goodbye and went into her car. She drove to the airport, got on the plane, and as it was taking off, she felt the tears flowing down her cheeks, not only for the loss of Jason, but for the loss of John Felix Anthony Cena._

_END FLASHBACK _

"And now we are hear to this moment."

John sighed as he looked at her, "So it was all a lie."

"John, the only things that were the truth were my name and..." she then took his hand in hers, "my feelings for you. John, I love you with all my heart and soul. When I first met you, I had to guard my heart, since I knew I could not get emotionally involved, but over time, I let my guard down and I fell in love with you. I hated the fact that I had to fake my death to get Hart. The hardest part was that I had to leave you, God knows I did not want to, but if you did not believe I was dead... then Hart would not have. I am so sorry John for everything I did to you, I hope that you can forgive me. And if you can't, I can completely understand."

John looked at their joined hands and then into her eyes, he saw the love for him in them. He realized that he could not live without her, but he had one question, "Are you going to stay in the FBI?"

"Yes, it's my life. I love working in the FBI, I know I am putting myself in danger everyday, but I love it."

"That is how I feeling about wrestling," said John.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Alanna.

John looked at her and smiled, "Yes Alanna, I forgive you. I love you too much to lose you. I never want to lose you again."

Alanna smiled as she said, "You are not going to get rid of me that easily. I love you John Cena."

"I love you too Alanna Richardson," said John as he stood up and pulled her into his arms. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her knowing that life was perfect again. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him, making sure that there was no space between them. A couple minutes later John scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom where they showed each other the true meaning of love as a shower of shootings stars lit up the night sky.

THE END

_Author's Note: Here is the end of Guarding Her Heart. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I am amazed that this has gotten the most reviews! Well I hope you enjoy my other stories and my future ones! ::Hugs::_


End file.
